Imprinting Sucks
by Florays
Summary: Summary;Life sucks when there's no fun in it. But vampires suck if you imprint on them. Leah experiences this, and she doesn't like it. Not one bit. Pairing; Leah/Alec Rated; M language & stuff in later chapters. Sorry for title it referers to vampires.
1. Chapter 1: A is for Argue

**Summary; **

Life sucks when there's no fun in it. But vampires suck if you imprint on them. Leah experiences this, and she doesn't like it. Not one bit. Pairing; Leah/Alec M for stuff in later chapters

**Chapter 1; A is for Argue**

Sam's fucking Emily at night. Sam used to fuck me at night. Emily is a fucking traitor. Let her suck Sam's dick. I hate her. Fuck her all day if you want to.

'_Leaahhh, stop that!'_ Seth whined, and I slapped my tail in his face.

Sam has a little weenie. Emily has tits as big as cherries.

'THAT'S ENOUGH LEAH!'Sam shouted, as he came on running in human form. I stood still, staring at him. Who was he to order me around? He wasn't my alpha anymore, big deal.

Sam stared at me, the anger blazed in his eyes- and I just curled my lip in a wolf-like grin.  
_'Stop it now Lee. You're making him pissed.'  
'I know. Like I care, it's true anyway.'_

'This has been going on for fucking too _long_.' Sam snarled at me, I just twitched my ears. Don't bulge Lee. Don't bulge.  
'Leah seriously, stop it.' Jacob came on running, slipping his pants on. Traitor.

I held my tail high. They're not going to run over me like that. No _fucking_ way.  
_'Lee!'_ Seth whined again, this time he also whined out loud.

'Leah, I said stop. I'll be firing you as a beta if you continue over that subject.' Jacob ordered, I winced. Fire me as a beta? No _fucking _way. Again.

'_Leah- I don't want you to be fired as a beta. You should keep your yap shut now..'_ Seth pleaded, I just narrowed my eyes. Firing me as a beta. Puh.  
I scoffed wolfishly, turning my back on Sam.

'_He should fuck that imprint of his.' _I told Seth. He just whined again.

'Don't turn your back on me you.. You.. Bitch.' Sam snarled, what the fuck? Did he seriously call me a bitch just now?  
'Sam- don't lose your cool. I'll get her to stop.'

A bitch. Sam called me a bitch.

I only turned my head at him, so he could see my own anger towards him. I didn't care if he would fight me. I would eagerly fight back.

'_You know you'll lose..'_ Seth mewled. I rolled my eyes at him. _'Probably, but who cares. Sam's not the boss of me. I may think what I want.' _

'_But it bugs us that you hurt over him.'  
'I hurt over him? Geez. That was once. Now I don't even care. He may fuck Emily all day- and I wouldn't care at all.' _

I scoffed again. So I was a bitch in Sam's eyes. Okay, then he's a dick. A small dick though- it's not even worth anything.

Seth kept quiet, he probably didn't want to betray me. Good boy, I looked at him slowly. But he was gone. Eh?

'Stop it, the both of you.' Seth popped up out of the bushes, bare foot and having trouble raising his pants. Gosh, didn't mom learn to dress him at all?

'She should stop accusing me behind my back. It pisses me off, but it's just enough now. She needs to know I'm sick of it.'

Okay, that's it. I'll talk to him. _Human. _And I'll make sure he can't order me around like that. Or _bitch _me around.

I walked towards the big oak tree- it was my tree. I always put my clothes there, and no boy- or no shapeshifter was allowed to place their own clothes there. I would smack their ass. And not in a sexual way.

What I didn't know- was that someone was following me. When I reached the tree, I carefully stepped away from my clothes and phased back.

'Fuck!' Sam shouted, and I gasped and hid my body parts.  
'FUCK YOU!' I screamed, stepping away from him- he blocked his eyes and slowly stepped backwards. Fucking bastard. I'll get him for that- spying on me.

I pulled my ragged V-shirt over my head and took my underwear right after that. I was really going to slap him now, he knew this was my spot. So why would he follow me here? Gosh- I hate him. I fucking hate him.

I raised my green sweatpants, and appeared from behind the oak tree.  
'You knew this was my tree- dumb fuck.' I spat, and Sam growled at me.  
'Easy Sam-' Jacob winced, giving me a warningly look. Oh, so I was the cause for his anger? Well- okay. I am. But shouldn't Jacob understand my point? He used to- until he fucked the Cullen kid. We could see his thoughts when we were patrolling. It was dirty as hell- and he was ashamed. That's for sure.

'Why do you keep on rambling over Emily and me, Leah?' Sam growled, and I folded my arms against my chest and rolled my eyes.  
'Why should I tell you about that?' I growled back at him.  
'Because you used to be a sweet and loving girl- now you're only filled with anger.'  
'Who's fault would that be?'

Sam and I stared into each others eyes- but not in a loving way. Not even close.

'Are we going over that subject again Leah?' Sam warned, but I shrugged.  
'You're the one that brought it up anyway.'  
'You're the one that keeps thinking over it anyway.'

I narrowed my eyes, we weren't close to phasing. But I had a feeling we would if this conversation would continue.

'If you hadn't imprinted on my cousin- we wouldn't be fighting here now.' I stated, but I knew I was wrong. Imprinting happens out of the blue. And I certainly hate imprinting because they can experience it earlier than I do.

'At least _I_ imprinted on someone, you can't- since you're a heartless whore!' Sam snarled.

I could see everyone wince, and my anger grew.  
'I can imprint too!' I growled, stepping closer to Sam.

'Oh yeah? Show us- hm?' Sam smirked, and also stepped closer to me.  
'I'll show you when I've done it.' I spat, and our faces were very close now- that I couldn't help but do a boyish thing.

I spit in his face, and he staggered backwards. I laughed out loud, putting my hands on my hips.  
'This conversation is soooo over.' I grinned and turned my back on him. Shouldn't have done that- because he grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.  
I growled and stared in his face.  
'Wrong, this conversation is only starting. Clearwater.'  
'What's with the surname, Uley.' I snarled back, and I could hear Jacob chuckle.

'It's not funny, shut up!' Sam growled, squeezing my face together with one hand. I could see him laugh, and I narrowed my eyes.  
'You're a shapefisher.' Sam smirked at me, and I pushed him away.

'So far that you're acting your age, Sam.' I grunted, and he copied my posture. Hands on his hips and he started to pull weird faces at me.

I scowled now, and stared at Jacob. 'You're not saying anything about that eh? Mighty Alpha?' I spat, and Jacob winced.  
'Told you before- I'll kick you out of the pack if you say something wrong.'

Lies. He wouldn't. He's a too weak guy for that, weak hearts make persons weak. Ugh.

'Right, and I'm a Leech.' I grinned at him, and Sam rolled his eyes at me.  
'Look who's talking, she's being childish too.'

'Childish about what, about that you broke up with me for my cousin? That- indeed is very childish.'  
'Like I said- imprint and see for yourself. But too bad you can't.'  
'Go inside and fuck Emily please!' I shouted, I didn't want to show his words hurt me. Good that they didn't.

'Leah- enough.' Jacob warned, but I just continued.

'Yes- that's what you want, don't you Uley? Bet you're backdoor fucking her too.' I grinned at him, and Sam watched Jacob. Waiting for something.

'Enough! I warned you Leah- and although I dislike the idea- I kick you out of the pack!'  
Was he serious? That's so immature. I would even be a better Alpha than him.

I rolled my eyes. 'As if.'  
But his face told different. 'You're not serious are you?' Seth asked, biting his lip.

'Unless Leah can act normal again- I'm serious.'  
'Normal eh?' I spat, it was normal for me to be like this. 'Well fine, be that way.' I hissed, and Jacob widened his eyes. Ah- so he thought I would beg to get back in? Not a chance.

I walked past Jacob, bumping my shoulder with his- he staggered backwards with a grunt.  
They wanted me out- fine. I'll be out.  
'Don't get in my way!' I shouted. I was going to start a pack myself if I had to. Well.. No. I wasn't. But who cares anyway. They would crawl on their knees to get me back.  
_

I entered my house and smacked the door closed.  
'Hi Leah! Had a good time with the boys?' I heard mom shout.  
'Heavenly.' I snarled, running up the stairs and stomping with my feet- don't know why. Always did that when I was angry. Well- okay. I was always angry.

When I entered my room- I threw a suitcase on my bed. I would prove to Sam that I could imprint- and be healed immediately. I wanted him out of my life. I was sick hurting over him. I had to get away-.

I threw some stuff in my suitcase, and closed it tightly.  
Snatching my suitcase- I burst out of my room and ran down the stairs again.

'Mom. I'm leaving for a little while. I'm leaving my cell phone here. Don't try and look for me.'  
'Wait what? Sweetie-!'

I shut the door behind me- and ran straight into Jacob. My suitcase dropped out of my grip.  
'Where are you going?' Jacob asked quietly, I frowned.

'Leaving you alone, like you all want.'  
'We don't want you to leave this place- we haven't said anything about that Lee.'  
'But you meant it that way- and if my imprint isn't coming to me- I'll be going to him.'

I snatched the suitcase off the ground and threw it in my car. Sure as hell leaving this place.  
'Leah wait-' Jacob stuttered, and I turned to him.  
'What do you want?' I spat heartlessly.  
'Are you sure you're going to look for your imprint?'  
'Of course. I'm going to prove I can imprint. That I'm like you- only in a female way then.'

It was silent for a while, and I rolled my eyes.  
I opened the door of my car, and Jake grabbed my shoulder.  
'Be careful. Will you?'  
'Always am.' I whispered, and with that- I sat behind the steer and smacked the door closed.  
Bye La Push. Bye mom and Seth. Bye Sam..


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Boozy

**Previously; **

_I opened the door of my car, and Jake grabbed my shoulder.  
'Be careful. Will you?'  
'Always am.' I whispered, and with that- I sat behind the steer and smacked the door closed.  
Bye La Push. Bye mom and Seth. Bye Sam.. _

**Chapter 2; B is for Boozy**

Didn't know how long I was driving. But I went past Beaver, Sappho, Fairholm, Maple Grove, took a break at Port Angles, and drove all the way to Bainbridge Island. Crap. A ferry- oh super.

I sighed. Had to go to Seattle for now, at least Seattle. I had a huge headache and I wanted to sleep. Also- I was nearly collapsing of hunger. So I finally reached Seattle. Finally.

The city was pretty crowded. Score- might find my imprint here.  
I parked my car, and took my suitcase. Hotel room. Had to find a hotel room.

'Hi, do you have any rooms left?' I smiled slightly, and the guy nodded. Before he could answer, I said;  
'A cheap room please, I'm just staying for a day. But don't take the worst room you have. Give me one that's worth sleeping in.'

'Okay my lady.' He said without any protests, I smiled. But then I felt someone tugging on my suitcase. I glared at the guy- but realized it was the piccolo.  
'Oh, my bad..' I smiled shyly, the guy grinned a little. Rats. No imprint yet.  
_

I stared around for a café, sure as hell my imprint would be there. Maybe- I don't know.

My eyes fell on a pretty weird café, and I smirked. Imprint, here I come.  
I entered the café, and the scent of smoke reached my nose. I wrinkled my nose and continued. Some whistled at me, gross. Fat guys. But still no imprint.

I sat down on the barstool and stared at the barkeeper. Nope. He wasn't my imprint.  
'Your order?' he asked when he reached my face.

'Oh. Umm.-' – 'A shot for her, and me too. It's on me.'

Someone sat down beside me, and I frowned. Who the hell? I turned my face and my eyes met an old fat guy. He shook his head and gestured to the guy on the left. What the fuck?

I stared at the male, he looked pretty young. Blonde neat hair, fine clothes.  
'Aren't you too young for shots?' I asked, he shrugged. 'Might be, but they don't look at ages here. I'm Nate.'  
'Leah.' I responded, and the barkeeper shoved our shots in front of us.

'Do you know how to drink these?' he asked, watching me.  
I bit my lip. 'I'm not really familiar with alcohol.'  
'Ah, well. They taste very bitter- but it's very fun to do.'  
'Ow.' I replied, still biting my lip.  
'You have to put them to your mouth, and then slam them into your throat.'

Okay- that sounded pretty disgusting. I stared at him, how could such a young guy already be drinking this stuff?  
_

'Yu can shee that won comin'-' I hiccupped, pointing a new guy entering the bar. Nate spit out his beer, and I snorted.  
'The ground ain't gonna get drunk, Nate-' I slurred, he just laughed.  
'You're awesome, yur jokes ar hilarious!'

I hiccupped again, turning to the barkeeper.  
'Nother won please-' I slurred, but the guy shook his head.  
'Sorry woman, but you're pretty much drunk. That would be a huge hangover tomorrow.'  
'Ey, 'm not drunk.' I replied, turning back to Nate. 'Can yu tell the guy 'm not drunk?'  
'Shorry Leah, but yu ar drunk.' He giggled, pushing into my breast.  
I giggled, leaning against him. 'Yur room or mine?' he slurred, and I moaned.  
'Depends- is yur room comfey?'  
'The hell it izz..' he wrapped an arm around me, and we both tumbled down from the barstools- laughing our asses off.

'Sorry. She's coming with me.' A voice popped up, I couldn't see who- but I whined and frowned.  
'Aww. Somewon spoilin' the funnn.'  
'Believe me, your fun is only starting.' The voice hissed. I whined.  
'You shmell bad.' I hiccupped, I could hear it laugh. It was a boy.  
'As if. I picked up your scent a mile from here.'  
'Who'sh that?' Nate slurred, I shrugged and sat up.  
'Dunno.' I scratched my head, and suddenly I felt a cold hand surrounding my wrist. 'Come on, this place sucks.'

He pulled me up, and yanked me with him. 'Byeeee Nate! Shee yu arounn'-' I shouted, waving at Nate.

'How can you sink so low..' the boy spat, dropping me on the ground outside.  
'Yu jus' swim down and down..' – 'NOT THAT KIND OF SINKING!'

I winced and sat up again. 'Yur voice izz pretty loud.' I slurred, but he cackled a laugh.  
'You're a friend of the Cullen's. Aren't you?'  
'Frenz? Nah. Pritty mutch enemieeez.' I responded, I could hear the guy hiss.

'Good, you're coming with me.'  
'Oi, yu're a fazt won.'  
'Just wait, dog. I got pretty good plans for you.'  
'Ow. We can alsho take my room. Got my shuitcashe shtill there.'  
'Hm. Okay. Let's go to your room then. What room?'  
'Ummmmmm..' – 'Hurry up!'  
I winced. This guy sure was demanding.

'Is this your Hotel?'  
I looked up, the lights seemed familiar.  
'Yurp. I thought it waz.. Room 45. Dun know vor shure.'  
'Pathetic.'  
He yanked me with him, and I giggled. 'Did yu know yu're cold?'  
'Did you know you're drunk?'  
'I amm?'

I could hear him opening the door, and he grinned. 'Okay, you haven't unpacked yet?'  
'No. Waz 'bout to leave in morning.'  
'Hm. Glad I was here then. Your hangover will pretty much devastate you.'  
'Gah.'

Didn't know how long it took, but we reached my car and he threw me in the backseat, the suitcase dropped on my head and I moaned.

'If you puke, I'll numb you so fucking hard. Do you hear me?' he hissed.  
'Oww. Shure.'  
I could hear him sigh, and I giggled. 'I feel very zleepy.'  
'Then sleep.' He ordered, I shrugged.  
'Wokay. I thinggk.'  
_

I stirred awake as I felt my car wobbling over a bump. Ow..  
'Good afternoon, mutt.' I heard from the driver's seat.

I moaned, and I could hear him laugh. 'Told you, hangover.'  
'Who are you..' I whispered, fuck. His voice was terribly loud, and I didn't recognize it. Wait. Did he just called me a mutt?

I pulled myself up, and I gasped. 'Who the fuck are you!'  
'What? You don't recognize me? Sad. Really sad.'  
I winced. I didn't even have to see his face to know it was a vampire.

'You shouldn't whine, dog. Aro has plans for you. I had good luck that I found you in the café. Your smell lingered there in Seattle.'  
I groaned. Fuck this hangover. What did I do last night?  
Wait. Did he just say Aro?  
'The Volturi?' I spat- but immediately winced because my loud voice hurt my head.  
'Well yes. He said I had to get one of you dogs away from there. Trading you for Alice was a pretty good idea.'

'Trading me?' I hissed, he just laughed. 'To make it even better- you can't fight since you have a hangover.'  
'Of course I can fight!' I snarled, grabbing his shoulder roughly.  
He snarled right back at me and steered to the right- and then he came to a stop.  
'Listen, if you become a pest I will have to numb you. Against your will.'  
He turned his face, and my eyes met his burgundy ones.

My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't really move because of his eyes. They were beautiful. Actually- his face was beautiful. I nearly started drooling.  
He narrowed his eyes at me, and my heart beat faster. Shit. He was handsome.  
I suddenly began to smile. I felt happy. So incredibly happy. My world shifted into something beautiful.  
Who was my last lover? Was I hurt? Nah. Dunno.

But then I gasped. FUCK! No. No this isn't right. He isn't my imprint. I didn't imprint on him. Nope. I just found him cute. Handsome and..  
I sniffled. What the fuck happened to the reeking stench? He smelled pretty.. Attractive.

'Stop looking at me.' He hissed, and I stared at my lap. It didn't take long and he was on the road again.  
Shit. I wish I didn't leave La Push yesterday. I should've stayed home. I would rather hurt over Sam than imprint on a freaking vampire..

My breathing picked up. This wasn't anywhere near good. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
'Don't you guys know Alice will never join the Volturi? They don't even like me.' I snarled, he just laughed and shrugged.  
'Maybe they don't, but your pack of mutts do.'  
'Wouldn't agree about that one.' I hissed, and he was silent.  
'Do you mean you're not worth anything to them?'  
'I had a fight, if you must know. So, I don't think they like me at the moment.'  
I heard him curse in Italian. Even his voice sounded sexy when he was angry. Oh gee.. I was turning mental.

'How long have you been with them?' he asked in a rush, I frowned.  
'Long enough. Why?' I stared at my suitcase and groaned as he drove over another bump. My head ached.  
'They do care about you, you're their mutt.'  
'I got kicked out of the pack.' I said bluntly, he growled and stopped again.

'Are you important to them or not?' he growled, turning around so he could look at me.  
I closed my eyes. Don't look at him. Don't. Just don't look at him.  
'And?' he hissed, I growled.  
'Maybe I am. My brother is in his pack.'  
'Good. That means at least he cares.'  
He turned back to the steering wheel. How old was he? He looked barely 16. Was he even allowed to drive?

I stared outside and sighed. This will be a long trip, maybe pleasant or unpleasant. My imprint isn't someone to argue with, or have fun with. Goody. I imprinted on a Volturi vampire.  
I knocked my head against the window as the vampire stepped on the gas. Ow- this sucks.  
'Fottere!' he shouted, I smirked a little.  
'Some drivers really suck. Don't they?'  
'Why do you care.' He spat, driving faster.

I decided to ignore him now. Imprint or not- he was acting very spoiled.  
But then I felt a little shy. 'Umm. Leech?' I asked, trying hard to hide the amusement in my voice.  
'What.' He spat impatiently, I rolled my eyes.  
'Can you make a quick stop at a restaurant or something? I need to see a restroom.' I winced, and he groaned.  
'Humans and their bladder. Gosh. Annoying. Can't you hold it or something?'  
'No.' I replied bluntly, and he groaned again. 'Fine. I have to change now anyway. The sun is coming up.'

He drove to a restaurant- to my amazement. Sweet.  
'Go. And if you're not coming back- I'll find you and I'll make sure you will never be able to take a dump anymore.'  
'I don't need to take a dump.' I snapped, he narrowed his eyes at me. 'Fine, then pee.'  
I nodded and got out of the car, my legs hurt- and I stretched them. I moaned.  
'Will you hurry?' he growled, and I sighed. 'I might be close to a dog, but you can't order me around.' – 'I can if I want to. Hurry up already.' .. Was that a hint of amusement in his voice? Hm. Okay- emotionless has sense of humor.

'DOG!' he called, and I groaned. 'I'm not as fast as you!' I called back, but then I added; 'And I have a name!'  
'Does it seem that I care? Hurry up already!'  
This is going to be, amazingly. Boring.


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Crap

**Previously;**

_He drove to a restaurant- to my amazement. Sweet.  
'Go. And if you're not coming back- I'll find you and I'll make sure you will never be able to take a dump anymore.'  
'I don't need to take a dump.' I snapped, he narrowed his eyes at me. 'Fine, then pee.'  
I nodded and got out of the car, my legs hurt- and I stretched them. I moaned.  
'Will you hurry?' he growled, and I sighed. 'I might be close to a dog, but you can't order me around.' – 'I can if I want to. Hurry up already.' .. Was that a hint of amusement in his voice? Hm. Okay- emotionless has sense of humor. _

'_DOG!' he called, and I groaned. 'I'm not as fast as you!' I called back, but then I added; 'And I have a name!'  
'Does it seem that I care? Hurry up already!'  
This is going to be, amazingly. Boring._

**Chapter 3; C is for Crap**

And we were on the road again. Oh giddy. He was silent, and me too. He wore sunglasses and a hat. Suppose he had to be hidden now.  
'Where are we?' I asked, to get rid of the tension.  
'We're almost at New York. We need to get a plane from there.'

A plane? Oh. Super.  
'Why does it take so long to get to you?' I whined.  
'It almost sounds like you want to be captured.'  
My heart froze.  
'I just get sick of the car.' I mumbled, and I could hear him chuckle humorlessly.  
'Why don't I believe you?'

I bit my lip. He may not know he's my imprint now. He can't know. Impossible.  
'Don't know, that's your problem.' I stared out of the window again. It was pretty dark, he drove a pretty long road.  
'Our mansion isn't that bad. Aro probably will offer you a guestroom.' He said calmly. Wow, the leech could be nice.  
'Even for a mutt?'  
'Even for a mutt.' He ensured.  
I frowned. Okay, so I will have a room. And I will get to stay with my imprint. What could make this better than that?

'What's your name?' I asked, my voice trembled because of the nerves.  
'Does that really matter that much to you?'  
'Yeah. I dislike calling you a leech.'  
He laughed, and I got chills over my back. His laugh was beautiful..

'You'll know sooner or later.' He said calmly, I sighed.  
'What's yours?' he asked out of the blue. I raised my eyebrows.  
'If you ain't telling me yours, why should I tell mine?' I replied, staring at the back of his head.  
'Because I order you to tell me your name, mutt.' His voice started to sound annoyed again. Shit.  
'Leah.' I said softly, and I could see him grin in the front mirror.  
'I'm Alec.' He said suddenly. It nearly scared me. Alec..? So his name was Alec.

I suddenly understood. Alec. Wasn't he.. The brother of that sicko? Jane?  
I shuddered.

'You cold?' he asked, but I raised my eyebrows again.  
'Nah. I just had a nasty thought.'  
'Bout my name?' – 'No! No not at all.' I practically shouted. He grinned.  
'You're one weird shapeshifter.'

He actually called me a shapeshifter? No mutt, or dog? Flattering. Really.  
'You're one weird vampire.' I responded. He would earn a nice answer back then.

'Don't worry about that. There'll be a lot more weird vampires at the mansion.'  
That frightened me. One vampire wasn't bad, because he's also my imprint. But a house full a vampires? Well crap.

My thought got interrupted by lots of lights and shiny casino's.  
'Wow.' I said breathlessly.  
'I know. Stunning right? I've been here a lot.' He said, staring at me through the front mirror.  
I smirked. 'Pretty amazing, yeah.'

'Volterra is much better. At night, they have these ancient lights that light the city. It's amazing to see.'  
This was weird. Here I was- talking to an evil vampire. And I didn't even feel angry, or scared.  
'By the way, when we get to the plane. I'll have to hold your hand. Don't say a word, understood? I know you won't like it, and neither do I. But they can't suspect that I kidnapped you.'

I opened my mouth to say something- but my heart fluttered because of what he said.  
'Understood?' he repeated, parking my car and taking his seatbelt off.  
I nodded, paralyzed to say anything.  
'Good. And by the way- take your seatbelt off before you get out.'

I frowned, and I found myself already with the door open. Oh.  
I took my seatbelt off, and grabbed my suitcase. Oh crap. We were going to hold hands. Please don't get nervous, please don't let me get sweaty hands..

Alec locked the car and already walked ahead, I pressed my lips together. I was getting nervous. A lot.

'Two tickets to Volterra please.' Alec asked, his voice sounded almost Italian there. Hot..  
He paid for the tickets and nudged my shoulder. 'Come on.' I nodded automatically. Following him with a pounding heart.

'Kay. Let's go.' He said, and tangled his fingers with mine. I gasped, cold, but comfortable. Stiff, but so good.. God, I was falling in love with him. And not just because of the imprint. I was actually falling for a vampire.

Alec nodded to the person on boarding. The woman smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was a real smile, Jesus. Help me. I was turning mental.

We were still holding hands when we entered the plane, and I stared at it, and then back at him. He was gorgeous. Even with sunglasses on.  
'Come.' He said, speaking in a hushed voice. He pulled me forward and he took the seat next to the window. As I sat down next to him- our hands were still joined. I bit my lip and looked away.  
'Oh. Um sorry. Forgot.' He rambled, and pulled his hand back. Fuck. Don't turn around, don't look at him.

'You okay?' he asked, leaning forward. I nodded, trying not to look at him.  
'You're looking a bit flushed, are you scared of heights or planes?'  
'Not at all..' I whispered, and he frowned. 'Whatever.'

I leaned back against my seat. I felt so confused about this, did he like me? Or .. Am I wrong? I'm wrong. He can't like me, I'm a mutt. A dog, in his eyes.

'_Fasten your seatbelts, this plane will leave in a few minutes. Our attendant will offer some snacks during the flight. This plane will land in Volterra. Have a pleasant trip!'_

'Oh, forgot that you eat. Do you want to have something?' he asked, not looking at me.  
'No thanks.. Not hungry.'  
'You haven't had anything since I kid- since we left.'  
I winced. 'I know, but I'm just not hungry.'

I fastened my seatbelt, and closed my eyes. I was really letting a vampire take me to their Hell. This was bad- really bad. But I actually followed him without protesting. Shit.. He might find something out.

'How's your hangover?'  
I grimaced. 'I'm good.' I actually sounded tired, and he noted that.  
'Sleep some. I won't wake you.' He said shortly, annoyed.  
I sighed and nodded. 'Might do that. Hope the hangover will pass.'  
'Believe me, it will.'

I eventually fell asleep before the plane left, and I felt someone nudging me. I groaned.  
'Lemme sleep.' I whined, but then the person nudged me harder.  
'We have to get out.' I heard a hiss, and then I stiffened. Fuck. We were already in Volterra?

Slowly I got out of my seat and stared at Alec, he was looking at me with his eyes narrowed. Great. I annoyed my imprint again.  
I didn't know why my feet felt so heavy, was it because I was nervous? Or was I tired?

I got out of the plane, Alec following me. I sighed and bit my lip. Here we go. It wouldn't be bad, wouldn't it?

Alec passed me, and he walked in front of me. He took my suitcase from the assembly line.  
'Alec.' My head snapped up and I stared at a huge guy. I knew him from our encounter to protect Renesmee.  
'Here's the mutt.' Alec said, coldly. I winced, he called me a mutt again. I had annoyed him.

The guy watched me with a grin. 'Why a girl, Alec?'  
'Just because. I found her at a café. She was drunk.'  
'Sure she was.'

The guy took my upper arm, and I snarled. Alec hissed at me, and I closed my eyes. Keep calm. Keep calm. Nothing bad will happen.

'I'm Felix.' The huge guy said, looking down at me. He was more relaxed than Alec. I smiled weakly. 'Leah.'  
He grinned. 'Do you know what's going to happen?'  
'Partly..' I responded rather annoyed. Felix groaned, and I winced. What's with the groans. Why do vampires groan that much?

It was early, very early when we reached their mansion. I winced. God this felt weird. I've never been here, but Edward and co did.

I snorted when I heard the music in the elevator, and Alec glared at me. 'This isn't amusing for you, dog.' He hissed, and I winced. Why was he so cold? Well okay- cold in a feeling way. Not in a temperature way.

My breath hitched in my throat as two big doors opened in front of me. Felix pulled me in, roughly.  
'You're hurting me!' I growled, and he just grinned and pushed me in the middle.  
I fell down, and the whole room reeked of leeches. I winced.

'Welcome back, Alec. I see you completed your mission?' I looked up, Aro smiled rather wickedly at me.  
'Yes master, it was no problem.'  
'Good. Good. Now, little girl. Do you know why you're here?' he stared at me, smiling so brightly his red eyes made it evil.

Little girl? I wasn't really a little girl anymore.

'Umm..' I stuttered, lack of words.  
'Ah. Alec, you did not tell her?'  
'I did, master.'

I didn't look at Alec, but I surely knew he wasn't very happy.  
'I.. Know. Partly.' I said softly, and Aro grinned.  
'Okay, so you know you cannot escape this place?'  
I nodded, just a little.  
'You have succeeded your mission perfectly, Alec.'  
'Thank you master.'

I looked up a little, and Aro came closer. 'Let me see if you are connected to the Cullens.'  
He placed his hand on my head, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was nearly peeing my pants because I was afraid they were going to kill me.  
'Yes, yes. You are the first female shapeshifter. Aren't you.' He said quietly.  
'Yeah..' I replied, hoping that he would spare me.  
'Hmm.. What's this?' he suddenly blurted, and I winced. What did he see?  
'Interesting. Very interesting.'

With that, he pulled his hand back and walked back to his throne. Which I, thought was awkward. Thrones sounded king-a-like.  
'I am thinking about giving you a place to stay with one of my guards. So you will not escape.' He said thoughtfully. Oh shit, don't let it be Jane. Don't let it be Jane..  
I squeezed my eyes shut, and I heard a quick woosh of air. Which meant he would be moving.  
'Yes.. Hmm. Alec?'  
I could hear him gasp a little.  
'Yes master?'  
'Will you please escort our guest to your room?'

Crap.


	4. Chapter 4: D is for Determination

**Previously;**

'_I am thinking about giving you a place to stay with one of my guards. So you will not escape.' He said thoughtfully. Oh shit, don't let it be Jane. Don't let it be Jane..  
I squeezed my eyes shut, and I heard a quick woosh of air. Which meant he would be moving.  
'Yes.. Hmm. Alec?'  
I could hear him gasp a little.  
'Yes master?'  
'Will you please escort our guest to your room?'_

_Crap._

**Chapter 4; D is for Determination**

I shuffled behind Alec, I've never felt so ashamed in my life- I was going to sleep in his room? And why would that be a good thing..  
'Listen, I don't know what Aro is planning by this. But you will not make fun of me like that.' Alec hissed, I winced.  
'It's not my fault, you told me Aro was going to give me a guestroom. Not sharing a room with _you._' I spat. Good go, that cleared the thoughts of me liking Alec.  
'Consider it as being my pet, not sharing a room. You're a dog, so I will treat you like it.'  
Marvelous.

He stopped in front of a antique looking door.  
'Wonderful, my room will reek of you sooner or later.'  
'You don't sleep, so I don't really understand that you'll be in your room a lot.'  
'I still have my privacy!' he snarled, I looked away as he entered. I held my suitcase tightly. This isn't really what I expected. I wanted to go home already. Fuck my imprint.

'You coming in or what?' Alec hissed, I rolled my eyes.  
'Woof.'  
I entered the room and stared around. Hm. Looked pretty much like a normal one. Just without a bed.  
'And where do you think I'll sleep?' I scoffed, he just snorted. 'Dogs sleep on the floor, that's logical, now isn't it?'  
I groaned. 'I'm being a guest here, that's not very nice of you.'  
'I don't have to be nice to you at all.' He spat, observing me with a quick glance.

I stared at some books and an antique looking closet. 'You sure love those.. Old things.'  
'Why do you care?'  
'I don't care, it's just noticeable.' I replied bluntly, he rolled his eyes at me.  
'Anyway, you stay here. I'm going to have a word with Aro to give you a fucking guestroom.'  
I sighed. 'Do whatever you like.' I replied harshly, he hissed at me and disappeared through the door. Leaving me alone in his room.

I sat down where Alec ordered me to sleep, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. God I wish I was home right now. What would they think? Oh god, what would they think when they heard I was kidnapped by the Volturi?

I winced and decided to take a peek at his room.  
A normal desk. A closet. Another door. Jesus, it's not really a fun place to live in here.

'Hey mutt.' I looked up from my sitting position, and Felix stared at me. I winced.  
'If you're going to treat me like a dog, then please call me a dog, and not a mutt.'  
'Well. We need to call your pack of _dogs_. So they will order the Cullens to bring Alice. Or Edward.'

I slowly got up.  
'I hate this place.' I scoffed, Felix just grinned.  
'It'll pass, you'll like it sooner or later.' – 'Sure.' I muttered with sarcasm.  
'I'll explain what you have to say.' Felix began, and I rolled my eyes.  
'I probably have to cry that you have taken me to their place and then someone of you will grab the phone out of my hands and threaten them with bringing Alice or Edward-'

'Okay, you know enough. No explaining to do, makes it easier.' Felix growled. So much moody vampires. It pissed me off.

'Ah. There she is.' Aro stated, and I felt everyone in the room look at me. Yay me. Vampires notice me.  
I felt a pair of eyes glare at me, and I knew who it was. Alec. Why would he be that pissed at me for being in his room?

'Are you ready to call them Leah Clearwater?' Aro questioned, I winced. How did he know my full name?  
I nodded quietly, and Aro handed me a cell phone. It looked pretty new. Hm, scary if you knew they are so old. They still go on with the time.  
I closed my eyes. Number of Jacob..? Hmm. Or should I call Seth? Nah. Jacob. He's probably at Emily's now.

I started to dial Jake's number, and I slowly placed the phone to my ear. I literally shook with fear, so crying wouldn't be hard to do now.  
_'Hello..?'_

'Jake..' I whimpered, opening my eyes immediately. I could hear him gasp at the other side.

'_Leah! How are you? Where are you- we're worried sick!'_

'Help me..' I started to sob- a really honest sob. I was crying- I wanted to get away so badly. I didn't want to stay here anymore. 'The Volturi- I'm at the Volturi's. They captured me..' My voice broke down, and I could hear Jacob growl.

'_Did they hurt you, Leah? Did those leeches hurt you?'_

'No.. But they are planning on doing so if you don't do what they say..' I mewled and stared at Aro. Who nodded approvingly.

I could hear Jacob ramble to the others about me. The growls were loud, and I could hear some of the guards laugh softly.  
_'What do they want?'_ Jacob spat angrily.

'They- they want the Cullens. Alice, or Edward. Exchanging one of them for me.' I breathed nervously, the tears kept flowing down. I was really betraying my pack, and I was bringing the Cullens in danger for my actions. I hate myself.

'_They can't be serious.'_ Jacob growled, but then the phone got snatched out of my hand.

'We are very serious, boy. We prefer the both of them, but you can also hand over Alice and your dog will be yours again.' Aro sneered. I couldn't hear Jacob, but I knew he was on the edge of phasing when he heard Aro.

'Now now, you don't want us to hurt your precious girl. Now would you?' Aro smiled, staring down at me. Why didn't I have a good feeling of this?

'You do know that we have a secret weapon. Now do you?' Aro smirked, and I closed my eyes. Jane. Brilliant. I'll have to brace myself. 'Sadly. I do not think I believe you.' Aro raised his head to someone. Jane. I'm sure.  
'Jane, will you let Jake hear what we mean with.. _Pain_?'

I winced. Okay. Here we go. It wouldn't be that-  
My body caught fire in just one very second- I let my upper body fall to the ground, helplessly throwing with my arms. It felt like my limbs were burning till my bones, I couldn't even open my eyes or even cry- the only thing I did was screaming. Screaming for mercy. I could pull my hair out of my head and feel nothing- this was far worse than I ever experienced. It felt like my bones were cracking, breaking one by one. I couldn't move- and I knew someone was holding me still. I snarled through the pain and released another cry in agony.  
The pain was still very real, and I begged them to stop. It took a while, but I suddenly felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could only whimper, and my breathing came out in gasps. I didn't even feel my limbs throbbing. How was that possible?

'Good that we made ourselves a deal. I'd be happy to invite you here. And remember, if you ignore our invitation I am sorry to get rid of her.'

And with that, Aro broke the phone. Jesus, waste of money.

'Now. With that settled. I will happily listen to your request. Alec.'

I pushed myself up, hugging my knees to my chest. I desperately wanted to go home. I would never run away like that again. It would never happen again, and I wouldn't even care about Alec. Like he wouldn't care for me. I'd rather live in a world being emotionally broken, than live in a world surrounded by reeking vampires and one imprint.

'I want the dog out of my room.' Alec spat, and I could hear Aro gasp in surprise.  
'My my Alec.' – 'I promised her a guestroom, and I don't have a bed where she can sleep on.' He snarled, and I closed my eyes in defeat. I didn't care I was crying, they probably thought it was still of Jane's gift.

'We can easily get the bed to your room, Alec.'  
'No!' he shouted, and I whimpered, causing everyone to look at me.  
'I don't believe she likes that, Alec. You hurt her feelings.' Aro said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched from his touch.  
'And Alec, I ordered you to be nice to our guest. This is not being nice..'

My heart pounded. Why didn't Aro just give me a guestroom? Didn't he see Alec hates me? Doesn't he see I hate him in return? Well- I don't. But.. I have to.

'Why do I even have to be nice to her!' he shouted, and Aro pulled his hand back.  
'Alec, Alec, Alec. We have a special reason for that, but if you really insist then we cannot do anything else then move you to the guestroom.'

'I'm not going out of my room!' I heard him snarl. 'It's either that, or you'll have Leah in your room. Company will do you good, boy. Or do you think I am wrong?' His last line sounded pretty threatening, it caused chills going up to my back.

'Fine. I will let her, master.' Alec grumbled.  
'Good. Now that's settled, everyone is dismissed.'

I still sat there, breathing raggedly. How could they be so cruel? I understood that they are vampires. That they have no soul- but the Cullens wouldn't cause me so much pain. What would be the cause that they seemed so- heartless?

'Are you okay, my guest?' Aro asked sweetly, I pressed my lips together and nodded.  
'I'm fine.' My voice broke down, and I turned away.

'You do not seem fine, darling.' I rolled my eyes, is it that obvious?  
'Maybe because you have _imprinted_ on one of my guards?'

I let out a small gasp, and stared dumfounded at Aro.  
'H-how..'  
'It's quite easy dear. When I touched you, I went through every thought you had since you have been kidnapped. And I have seen that, you indeed created a special bond with our Alec.'  
I winced, and looked away again. This sucks, very much sucks.

'It's also the reason I have put you in his room, so you can get to know each other better.' He smiled like he was being nice, but he was actually being cruel to me. I hated him.

'I don't even like him. He's a .. He's- crazy.' I stuttered, I didn't want to say leech in front of them. It would make them hurt me.  
'What I've seen is that Alec opened a little to you. He might like you in return, dearest.'

He did?  
My jaw fell open.  
'That's bull crap.' I hissed, and Aro laughed.  
'Marcus. Can you tell us what Alec felt when being in Leah's presence?'

I could see Frankenstein getting up from his throne. Was he even alive? Jesus. I thought he was a set up vampire.

'What I have seen is quite amusing. He seems to be rather.. Confused with you.'

Confused? That's what he felt?

'Why would he be confused?' I narrowed my eyes, and I could see Marcus smile stiffly.  
'I would happily be your matchmaker. I like it when creatures fall in love.'

Love. The thought made me feel all nervous and fluttery. All because of that stupid imprint. Couldn't I imprint on someone.. _Less _animalistic? Maybe a human would've been better.

'Well then. It's decided!' Aro reached a hand out for me, but I got up myself. 'Alec and you will be mates!' Aro finished when I didn't take his hand.

Wait. MATES?

**A/N; **

_Thank you for all the reviews. (:  
I'm pretty proud of how the story turned out till Chapter 11. I'm still writing my ass off. So don't worry. I got a lot more chapters left for you. I'll update every day. Since I also need to have my time off. xD. _


	5. Chapter 5: E is for Eruption

**Previously;**

I could see Frankenstein getting up from his throne. Was he even alive? Jesus. I thought he was a set up vampire.

'What I have seen is quite amusing. He seems to be rather.. Confused with you.'

Confused? That's what he felt?

'Why would he be confused?' I narrowed my eyes, and I could see Marcus smile stiffly.  
'I would happily be your matchmaker. I like it when creatures fall in love.'

Love. The thought made me feel all nervous and fluttery. All because of that stupid imprint. Couldn't I imprint on someone.. _Less _animalistic? Maybe a human would've been better.

'Well then. It's decided!' Aro reached a hand out for me, but I got up myself. 'Alec and you will be mates!' Aro finished when I didn't take his hand.

Wait. MATES?

**Chapter 5; E is for Eruption.**

I held my head when I was walking through the halls. I didn't even know where to go, shit. I was getting paired up without knowing someone. And the guy is a vampire. Lucky me.

Suddenly I bumped into someone, and I yowled.  
'Calm down Leah. I told you it would be fine, now wouldn't it?'  
I looked up at Felix, and I growled.  
'Fine? FINE?'

I threw my hands in the air and roared.  
'I'm FAR away from FINE!'  
I could feel myself starting to tremble, and I shouldn't phase here- the vampires would go mental. Not that they aren't mental already..  
'Okay, I take it back. Calm down.' Felix rolled his eyes, taking my upper arm roughly.

'I brought the bed to Alec's room, so you can sleep in it.'  
I moaned, they were really going to do this?

'Alec isn't _that_ bad.. If you start to get to know him, he's pretty nice.'  
Nice. Sure as hell. He called me a mutt.  
'He might be nice to you, but I'm not a vampire.' I snapped, and that made him nod.  
'True, but you will get to know him anyway.' Felix winked, I growled and pulled my arm back. No way I was letting this guy escort me. I didn't want to be escorted by any leech around here.  
'I'll find my way.' I hissed, and Felix shrugged. 'Have it your way, dog. Good luck then.'  
'I don't need luck.' I stared at him as he walked away, I wrinkled my nose. Reeking vampires. Jesus.

I shuffled through the halls I thought I would recognize, but I only found myself more lost than I was before. Damn. This mansion is too big.

'Dog.' I heard behind me, and I twirled around. My heart missed a beat. Alec stood there in front of me, his face calm and collected.  
'My room is that way.' He cocked his head to another entrance, and I winced.  
'Sorry, it's just too big. Easily to get lost here.'  
He grinned slightly and rolled his eyes. 'You remind me of myself the first day I woke up here.'

I winced. I wouldn't like to wake up being a leech.  
I followed him, he was walking rather fast, so I had to keep on holding the same pace so I wouldn't be left behind.  
'Ey, will you slow down? I'm not a vampire like you-' I panted, slowing my pace. He only turned his head and raised an eyebrow.  
'To the right, second entrance left, and then the 4th room on the right. Easy to find. I'll see you in a second.' – and with that. He was gone. So far escorting me.

I counted slowly. I peeked around the right corner, and saw nobody. Okay. The less vampires- the better it is.  
Second entrance on the left. I walked slowly, watched the first entrance on my left and quickened my pace as I saw somebody walking there. Second entrance, left.

I took the left turn and counted again. One.. Two.. Three..  
Four. This should be Alec's room. I did recognize the hall though.

I wanted to open the door as Alec swung it open, yanked me inside and threw me against the closest wall. Pinning me with his hands on the collar of my shirt. I snarled at him and narrowed my eyes.  
He kicked the door closed, and stared with such a rage that I actually feared for my life.  
_'__Perché mi fai sentire in questo modo__?__'_ he spat, and I winced. What did he say?

'What?' I hissed, and he just grinned darkly.  
_'Sì.__Tu non__sai__quello che dico__, __non è vero__, __cane__?'_

'Fuck you.' I hissed, and he moved his face closer to mine. 'I'd rather get to know you better.' He spat with a dark glance in his eyes.  
I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. Damn him. I didn't mean it that way.  
'Fuck you.' I repeated, more force added to my voice. He pulled me off the wall and pushed me back.  
'Listen, as much as I hate it that you're in my room- you must hate it too. But when I'm here. I want you to be silent. As a mouse.' He growled, and I closed one eye.

'What did you eat, garlic blood?' I spat, he snorted and then released me. 'Big mouth for such a tiny dog.' He said with his back to me.  
'Well yes, we _dogs_ are common with the fact we have a big jaws. Makes it easier to kill leeches like you.' I rambled, dusting myself off. He turned around and his eyes blazed with fire.  
'Don't call me a leech. You mutt.' He spat, I rolled my eyes. Didn't he have any better remarks than that?

'What are you gonna do? Glare me to death?'  
At that, he grinned and watched me curiously. What was he trying?  
'Ey, this isn't one of those staring-' and it went black. Does he have the power to let you faint? Oh Jesus, have to be cautious with him now. Or wait.. Didn't Edward say something about him? Sensory Paralyze? Oh. Better.

And everything came back as he stared down at me.  
'Still having a big yap, mutt?' he grinned, and reached a hand out for me. I narrowed my eyes and took it, with a quick pull- I was on my feet again. I stumbled a little, -yes, I might did this on purpose.- and fell in his arms. I gasped, and he held me up.  
'Sorry, I often let myself go. Did you hurt yourself?' he asked quietly- he actually sound gentle. My heart welled and I looked up. He was slightly bigger than me, but I didn't care. Our faces were so close to touching that I could hear the sizzling of our skincontact.

A knock on the door made us snap out of that hold, and I had to hide the deep crimson blush on my face.  
'Alec, dinner is ready.' I heard a female voice purr. I shuddered, it sounded weird. Seducing. Was she trying to seduce my imprint?  
I could see him nod, smiling just a little. He was smiling now? Fuck. She shouldn't flirt with him. He's not hers.  
I didn't notice I was actually snarling until I heard myself utter a soft growl.

'Well.. Better get going.' He moved his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. Was he actually shy right now?  
'Yes.. You should..' I narrowed my eyes slightly, observing him. But his expression faded into something darker. 'Don't touch my stuff. Sleep if you want. But don't touch anything.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Yes, chief.'  
He grinned. 'I'll give you a treat when I'm back.'  
'No dog food.' I hissed, and he snorted while leaving the room and closing the door behind him with a slam.

I bit my lip. This is horrible. I imprinted on a vampire, most of all- his leader knows that, and worst of all- HE WANTS TO GET US TOGETHER.  
Am I the only one freaking out at that? Also. The guys would come and bring Alice or Edward. Super duper. So they could see how I misleaded them and got them into a trap. Go Leah, for betraying her pack for a vampire.  
No wait, that's not right. Go Leah, for betraying the guys for a vampire.

I fell on the bed they put in his room. It cracked a little, oh joy. I laid my head on the pillow and stared to his closet. Which clothes would he have? I sat up again, and grinned sheepishly. No way I was going to obey him.

I opened the closet and peeked. Holy shit. These clothes look rather.. Old.  
I winced, he should totally go shopping. Might as well let Alice do the shopping for him.

I closed the closet, and walked over to my suitcase. Although it was morning, I felt exhausted till my bones. I threw my suitcase on the bed, and the bed cracked again. I pulled my pink pajamas out of the little box and laid it neatly on the bed. I pulled my green sweatpants off- yes, I know. I've been walking around with the same clothes. – I grimaced and pulled my pajamapants on. How long would it take for them to feed? I closed my eyes. I should dress quickly so I don't have to do it while he's in the room.

I pulled my shirt off, and snatched the pajamatop off my bed. I was tired, and I knew I was going to sleep right away. Should I wait for Alec, or just sleep?  
I shrugged, pulling the top over my head and slipping my arms through it. Lazily, I shoved the suitcase off the bed and it fell down with a smack. Like I care.

I yawned, slipping beneath the covers and laying my head in the pillow. I sighed. Silence and peace at last. I longed for this moment to happen.  
My eyes closed, and I curled up in a ball sleepily. Maybe I should give Alec a chance. Frankenstein said he felt confused with me. Why the hell did Alec make me feel this way? Well yeah- the imprint makes you long for that person. But it doesn't cause you to fall in love. Sometimes it does, but it didn't felt that way with Alec.  
With that thought- I fell in a rather frightening dream I could not remember when I woke up.

I stretched a little, trying to remember the dream that made my heart pound that bad.  
'Didn't I tell you to stay quiet as a mouse?' I heard a voice grunt, I stiffened and sat up.  
'Well, I was rather having a nightmare- which is logical when I'm at this place.' I snarled, he just chuckled darkly- his eyes were bright burgundy again. They were pretty much hypnotic, and I had a hard time to break free out of his uncontrollable gaze.

'Anyway. I've managed to have Aro put you into a guestroom.' He sneered, I could see that he was grinning to himself. And I smirked right back at him.  
'What if I don't want to?' I teased, and his expression darkened again.  
'I'll force you, but you will be out of my room.' He growled, and I shrugged. 'If that's what you want.'  
He stiffened slightly and moved back to his book.  
'What you reading?' I questioned, he looked up from his book and narrowed his eyes at me.  
'Nothing that you'll like.' He sneered lowly. I shivered. He sure let me feel loved.  
'Just askin'. No need to defend yourself that way.' I responded bluntly, getting out of the cracking bed.  
'How was your.. Dinner?' I asked, wrinkling my nose in disgust. He looked up from his book again and narrowed his eyes. 'Will you stop asking questions? I've been reading the same line over and over again.'  
I snorted and walked over to him. Romeo and Juliet. I snorted again.  
'Why are you reading that book? Are you sentimental?'  
He hissed at me and jumped out of his chair. 'Seriously, will you stop bugging me? You're like an annoying fly.'  
I smirked and cocked my head slightly to the left. 'Nah, I like annoying people.'

He smiled all of a sudden, an anxious feeling ran over me. His smile wasn't a 'you're funny' laugh. But more a 'I'll make you pay' one. I shuddered.

In one second, he smacked the book on his desk and pinned me to the closest wall.  
'You should really watch your words, dog. Because I can annoy you in more ways than just words.' He spat into my face. I grimaced, and his smile grew wider.  
'I see. Sharp teeth, but doesn't bite.'  
Was he underestimating me?  
'I can bite.' I growled, and he raised an eyebrow, pushing me tighter to the wall.  
'How funny, I can bite too..' he smirked, and I grinned right back at him.  
'Someone help me, I'm going to get bittennnn.' I whined, and he looked angry all of a sudden.  
'I wasn't threatening to bite you.' He snarled, his face was inches from mine as I stared into his eyes. I gasped softly. I was going to die by just looking at him, weirdest thing- I wanted to crash my lips into his and make love all day. But I suppressed that feeling.

But that didn't meant he could.  
'The fuck.' He hissed, and I frowned. 'I'd rather get to know you better.' I whispered back, moving my face closer. It caused our noses to bump-and I heard him inhale and hold his breath.  
I actually got a slight smile on my face, he looked pretty much confused now- and I could feel his grip becoming less.  
My heart felt like I had ran a marathon. He was so close now- and I had a hard time to stop my animalistic genes from claiming him.  
I knew he was calming himself down, and I closed my eyes. I felt more than weird being this close to him. We were both angry at each other, but we also cared in a way we both didn't want to believe.

I felt his grip tighten again and he started to breathe again, to which I opened my eyes again.  
'I can't do this.' He snarled in a whisper.  
'Do what?' I frowned, and he released me. It was rather unexpected, so I sank through my knees to the ground.  
He just watched me, gazing intensely at my eyes.  
'Marcus said he felt a twitch in my feelings towards you.' He snarled, and I froze. Did he know?  
'Oh.' I replied, dumfounded.  
'He was right, and I don't know what it is that I feel towards you- but it's making me crazy.' He hissed, taking me up by my arm.  
I growled at him, and I saw him flinch. Me and my stupid yap.  
'Why is it making you crazy?' I mumbled, in hope he would relax.  
'Because I suppressed my _feelings_ long ago.' He spat, and my heart skipped a beat.


	6. Chapter 6: F is for Feelings

**Previously;**

'Marcus said he felt a twitch in my feelings towards you.' He snarled, and I froze. Did he know?  
'Oh.' I replied, dumfounded.  
'He was right, and I don't know what it is that I feel towards you- but it's making me crazy.' He hissed, taking me up by my arm.  
I growled at him, and I saw him flinch. Me and my stupid yap.  
'Why is it making you crazy?' I mumbled, in hope he would relax.  
'Because I suppressed my _feelings_ long ago.' He spat, and my heart skipped a beat.

**Chapter 6; F is for Feelings**

I stared at Alec, he held me tightly- but I didn't care. At least he would touch me, and that meant he wasn't disgusted of me as before.  
'What do you mean?' I whispered, he just stared at me. Not angry- nor pleased.  
'I mean, that I couldn't _feel _ emotions before I met you.' He grunted, and I shuddered. Frankenstein was right. He was confused.

'That's not bad, now is it?' I mumbled, trying not to ruin the moment.  
'I don't know if it's bad or not.' He bared his teeth together and released me. My arm felt sore and I could feel the blood flowing through my arm again.  
'Is that why they put me into your room?' I asked, acting to be stupid.  
'I think so. To let me discover what it is.' He replied bluntly, he looked calm. And it got rid of the tension between us.  
'And.. Did you get any wiser?'

He nodded casually, and his eyes met mine again.  
My heart skipped a beat, he looked very handsome now. His eyes bore into mine and he didn't even look vicious..  
'But it's not that I- actually like it.' He sneered, and I winced. No hesitation in his voice, my heart sank into my stomach. But why? I didn't like him in return so why would I actually be upset about that?

'I need to dress myself, so, do you have any showers in the mansion?' I snarled, and he narrowed his eyes. In one second- he stood in front of me again.  
'Isn't it obvious, woman.' He spat, and with that- roughly pushed his lips on mine.  
It wasn't a kiss you want to remember- the cold actually didn't hurt. But the way he was kissing me felt like I was kissing a donkey- and that did hurt. Not that I have kissed a donkey before!  
I tried to kiss him back- I really tried, but my body was frozen as he pinned me against the wall.

He pulled back, observing my stunned reaction. Shit. Did he really just kissed me now? He didn't know how to kiss then- a horrible kisser. Maybe, if this bond between us will get better- I can teach him how to kiss properly. I shuddered at the thought.  
'Anyway- now that's settled, I will have a word with Aro. And you can shower.'  
He gestured to the door next to his closet, making me snap out of my thoughts. Oh, so they have a shower. Goody, at least I wouldn't be smelling bad when the boys came to pick me up.

'Wait.' I blurted, and he stared at me. A hint of confusion in his red eyes.  
I fell silent, shit. Maybe he does feel for me. I don't know- what do I have to do?  
'And..?' he hissed roughly, I closed my eyes and sighed.  
'Let me teach you something.' My voice sounded.. Not like my own- it shook because of the nerves.  
He scoffed and fold his arms against his chest.  
'And what can a mutt-' I shushed him with my lips, my eyes automatically closed as I deepened it. He needed to know how a _real_ kiss would be.  
He slipped his arms to my waist- didn't he know how to hold a girl either?  
I pulled back, and immediately opened my eyes. What I saw made me want to laugh- he was looking rather surprised, he really looked like a young boy experiencing love for the first time.  
'That's how you kiss.' I said breathlessly, and he blinked a few times. Lost in thought?  
'Yeah.. Anyway- I have to.. Leave.' He stuttered, and I snorted while poking his nose.  
'Good luck talking to Aro then. Alec.' I smiled at him. I surprised a vampire- which still amazes me. Vampires never act surprised because they "know everything already". But this little vamp clearly knew everything_, except kissing_.

Alec eventually hurried out of the room, and I felt proud at myself. It was really awkward- but I didn't feel ashamed for my actions.  
I sighed and took my clothes out of my suitcase. I wouldn't phase here, so I should dress properly. Like a girl should dress herself.

I groaned when I saw the stuff Alec was using. Shampoo for men. Okay- I should go to a supermarket then. No problem. I still had my wallet and some money. Showering will be later, I'll head for a market when I'm dressed.  
_

After I dressed, I went out of Alec's room and frowned. Do I know how to get out of here?  
I shrugged. I would end up somewhere anyway.

'Hey dog. Where you going?' I frowned and turned to the voice.  
'Gotta buy some stuff, why?'  
The guy grabbed my shoulder and stared intensely at my face, until he grinned.  
'What stuff do you need?'  
'Shampoo, some.. uh. Body lotion. You know- the girly things.' I smiled uncomfortably at the guy, I couldn't put my fingers on who it was. But he was there when we had to protect Renesmee.

'Demetri, you buggin' the girl?' I heard a rough voice, knowing immediately it was Felix.  
'Not at all, she wants to go to a market.'  
Demetri. That's his name, I remember. It's their tracker.  
'Why?' Felix stood next to me, his eyes stood pretty angry.  
'To buy.. Girly stuff.' I winced, and he started to grin at me. 'What contains "Girly stuff" in your eyes?'  
'Umm.. Shampoo, bathing stuff I suppose.'  
Felix nodded and pointed at one of the guards.  
'Afton, go get her some showering stuff. _Female_.'  
The vamp nodded, and immediately wrapped his cloak tighter around him.

'Can't I leave this place for a second?' I whined, and Felix took me over from Demetri.  
'No way, you're our jailbird.'  
I groaned and rolled my eyes.

'Where did Alec go? Didn't he have to keep an eye on his dog? Damn. He loses everything.' Felix grumbled.  
'He's at the throne room.' An angelic voice popped up, and we all turned to Jane.  
'Why is he there?'  
'To put the dog out of his room, of course. I would do the same.' She hissed, giving me a glare.  
If glances could kill- I would've died 500 times now.  
'Well umm-' I stuttered, shifting my feet nervously.  
'Can someone muzzle her? Her barks are pretty much annoying.' Jane interrupted roughly.  
I narrowed my eyes slightly. I was trying to be nice here.  
'Muzzle yourself first.' I spat, and I could feel Felix stiffen by the way he held me.  
'She didn't mean it Jane- don't worry. I'll eh. Leash her and bring her to Alec's room.' Felix said, in a hurry.  
'No wait.' She ordered, and Felix winced. 'Repeat what you just said, mutt.' She sneered.  
Great to play with fire now.  
'As if you didn't hear me. You're vamps, your hearing should be intact. Or did something go wrong when they turned you into a leech.' I hissed back, Felix pulled his hand from my shoulder and took a step back. I didn't care I was playing with fire.  
She laughed. Actually very loud- it was a sadistic laugh that echoed between the walls here.

'Stop it Jane.' I heard my savior walking up to me. 'Don't hurt my pet, I have plans for her.'  
'Oh brother.' She spat, narrowing her eyes at Alec, who left the throne room just now.  
Uh-oh. Would she even hurt her brother?  
'I'll tell you later, okay? I'm taking her with me now.' He glared at me, and I suddenly felt like a real dog who disobeyed her owner.

'Make her punishment loud enough for me to hear.' She hissed, but then added; 'Also, I think I don't hear that well- make her scream loudly okay?'  
'I'll see what I can do.' He muttered, yanking me by my arm- and I swear my shoulder would've been dislocated by the force.

'Thanks for saving me.' I rambled, and he only laughed in a mean way.  
'I didn't mean it on saving you, what makes you think that?'  
'I just- you.. You protected me.'  
'Protect you from what? My sister? Like I said, I have plans for you. It's not a good idea to get hurt right before it.' He growled, and I just sighed. Why did my imprint have so much mood swings?

He threw me into his room, and I fell against the bedside with my head. I whimpered and he closed the door.  
'Are you fucking mental?' he hissed, taking me up my by shirt and throwing me on the bed.  
'Depends in what subject..' I groaned, he grinned in a mean way. It nearly looked like Jane's sadistic smile- and it made me scared.  
'We had a call from your sweet family.' He sneered, and I froze. They called? Weren't they on their way by now?  
'W-who..' I whispered, he took my weakness eagerly. Making me feel like a dumb dog.  
'They declined the offer on bringing Alice or Edward.'

I couldn't really think straight, they weren't going to save me? Were they leaving me here?  
My world was on the edge of collapsing, but I didn't want Alec to find out.  
'What's going to happen now?' I whispered, but I already knew the answer. They were going to get rid of me.

I actually started to breathe deeper, and shallow. Causing Alec to frown.  
'Don't worry about that part. I managed to let you stay alive.'

Just a second. What?  
'You made them keep me alive?'  
'Yes. Be happy about that.' He sneered, walking over to his desk and sitting down in his large office look alike chair.

'Why- How? What?' I couldn't believe the Cullens had betrayed me. We helped them to protect their fucking half breed!  
'I said you had potential. You wolves are strong, right?' he questioned, actually lowering his voice.  
'I'm the fastest of the pack..' I whispered, and he grinned. 'Sounds good enough.'  
'But wait, what did they say?' I was still laying on the bed, facing the ceiling numbly.  
'They said they couldn't let Alice or Edward join us. I had to say that they were sorry for you.'  
I scoffed.  
'I don't understand why I let you take me here.' I whispered, and I heard him getting up.  
He actually leaned closer to my ear, and then whispered; 'Maybe because you like me?'

I stiffened and flew up to my feet.  
'No way.' I snarled at him. He just grinned.  
'Cut the crap already. I know you imprinted on me.'

I flinched. This would be trouble. Big- **big** trouble. My body wouldn't respond to me anymore, and I sank through my knees to the ground.  
He reacted quickly, taking my upper body into his arms and checking on injuries.  
'It's not a bad thing.' He whispered softly, so only I could hear.  
'It is.' I gasped, and he pushed me out of his arms.

'Why?' he narrowed his eyes at me, and I widened mine.  
'Am I not worth your wolf things?' he spat harshly.  
'You are- I didn't say anything about that. But.. I'm in so much trouble..'  
He shrugged. 'Not exactly. If they won't get you back you're not in trouble.'  
What he said made sense. If the guys weren't going to save me, then why would this imprint be wrong?

My mind clouded when Alec pulled me closer, inhaling my scent. I shivered.  
Why would he suddenly feel attracted to me when we were arguing before?  
Unless..  
He's trying to seduce me. So I would stay here.  
'Learn me how to kiss..' he whispered, our faces were so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. It was like my animal side popped up, because I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips on his. I can tell he wasn't really comfortable with me holding his face, so I trailed down to his chest.  
He leaned back to the ground, pulling me on top of him and I gasped for air. He just grinned at me.  
'You're not kissing back.' I panted, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 'You're the teacher.' He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and crashed my lips back on his, I can tell he liked it now- because I felt his arms finally moving to my back.  
'That's it.' I breathed, planting soft kisses on his lips.  
He stared confused at me, and I just smiled. 'Keep your hands there..' he nodded, and suddenly sealed his lips with mine- it wasn't rough anymore. He certainly was paying attention, and I couldn't prevent a soft moan escaping my lips.

And then our moment got interrupted by a loud, and girlish roar.

TBC.  
^^


	7. Chapter 7: G is for Games

**Previously;**

_He stared confused at me, and I just smiled. 'Keep your hands there..' he nodded, and suddenly sealed his lips with mine- it wasn't rough anymore. He certainly was paying attention, and I couldn't prevent a soft moan escaping my lips. _

_And then our moment got interrupted by a loud, and girlish roar. _

**Chapter 7; G is for Games**

I stiffened and jumped off him while he also jumped to his feet.  
'So that's what you've been doing.' Jane spat, and I nearly hunched together by hearing her loud and angry voice.  
'I can explain!' Alec said, I could hear the panic in his voice. I felt guilty for him.  
'Well, explain, brother? Why did you let a dog drool on you?' she literally screamed at him, and I narrowed my eyes. This is how she handles him? Pathetic.  
'She pushed me, I couldn't do anything!'

I froze at that, he pulled me on top!  
'So it's the dog that made a mistake?' she moved her eyes to me, and I glared and waited for the pain to come.  
I could feel Alec stare at me, why didn't he do anything? Would he rather see me in pain than tell the truth?

'Explain, dog. Why did you.. Touch my brother.' She spat, and I growled.  
'It's none of your business Jane.' I hissed, and Alec stepped away. Why did he step away?  
'It is my business. Since he's my brother.' She narrowed her eyes at me, and then there was pain. So much pain- my mind clouded as I collapsed and I couldn't focus, I couldn't think- I couldn't do _anything_.  
'Jane, enough. I'll forgive her for that one.' He said, rather unhappy.  
The pain faded, and I could feel my limbs throbbing badly as I curled up in a ball. I needed to go home, right now. I didn't want to stay here anymore. But how would I escape from a house full of vampires?

'Anyway, Aro wanted all of us to a council meeting.' Jane said calmly, as if nothing happened just now.  
'He does? What about?'  
'Bout the dog of course. Apparently you said that she should stay alive?'  
'I did say that.' He breathed.

I winced, hugging my knees to my chest. I was going to hug Jacob till he would be flat. I was going to give Seth a bear hug. Most of all; I was going to hug Sam and Emily for my bitchy attitude. I missed them. I missed them all.

I could feel Alec's gaze on me as he walked out of the room. I didn't want to see him anymore. I can live without an imprint. Even if the others can cuddle with theirs. My imprint isn't even worth cuddling.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, trembling in fear and betrayal. But what if the guys didn't want to see me anymore?  
I stood up, slowly. I didn't care about my clothes. They could easily be replaced- so I left my suitcase and opened the door silently. I wonder why the vamps had to come together. I closed the door behind me, and carefully found my way to the elevator. Apparently, it was a big council meeting. Because only a few guards were walking around. They noticed me, and nodded a greet at me.

I nodded back at them, ignoring the fear I felt if they would know what I was up to.  
As I got into the elevator, I started to feel less nervous. Maybe I could escape this hell.

I walked into the halls cautiously. If they would jump at me, or attack me- I would phase and attack too. In pure defense. But- amazingly. No guards stood in the halls. I wondered what would be so important that they would leave their mansion unprotected.  
I was steps away from the outside world- and I nearly smelled the fresh air. La Push. I'm coming home. I sighed, and stepped out in the wonderful and warming sun. No vampire would follow me now, unless they didn't care about the humans walking around here.

That's when I decided to run, I had to be quick- if they noticed me gone, they would surely as hell look for me. I inhaled deeply as I saw the Italian airport coming closer. Strange. No vampires around, didn't even smell them. What the fuck is going on?  
I entered the airport, I smiled because it was heavily crowded- they wouldn't find me here anymore.

'Where do you think you're going.' I heard someone hiss behind me, and I quickened my pace. Maybe the person would be talking to someone near me. But that thought quickly got erased as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I twirled, staring into the eyes of my imprint. Well shit.

'You didn't want to escape, now would you?' he snarled, pulling me out of the airport. He wore a dark cloak, and pulled me into the shadows.  
'I want to go home.' I breathed, it was nearly a plead- and I closed my eyes. He had betrayed me. Why would I even talk to him?  
'You can't.' he sneered, and I opened my eyes again- glaring into his.  
'Who would stop me?' I snapped, and he grinned in a sadistic way.  
'I would.' He whispered into my face.  
'And how would you possibly get me back? Remember that you made me take the blame for you?'

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. 'They may not know I like you.'  
I rolled my eyes back at him, and turned to leave. But he yanked me back, into his arms.  
'Listen to me, _Leah. _If you really want to go home that badly. Then go. But you will never see me again.' He whispered harshly.  
'I'd rather leave then.' I spat, and I pulled back out of his grip. His eyes showed a sign of hurt- and I winced. Why did this have to be so complicated?

'Explain why you want to leave.' He sneered, the hurt disappearing out of his eyes.  
I shrugged, staring intensely at his eyes. But I grew rather impatient, and homesick.  
'I don't know, maybe because- you treat me like a dog and.. Oh. You let your sister torture me! Is that enough for you?' I had to fight back my tears as I thought back of the pain I received from Jane.  
'Don't you understand?' he roared, and I backed away- he saw that and softened a bit. 'They may not know, that I like you.' He hissed, pulling me closer again.  
'Why can't they? What would go wrong Alec?' I spat, he closed his eyes- probably trying to stay calm.  
'Because.. Because they will use you like a puppet.' His eyes darkened as he said that, and I felt a shiver running down my spine. I immediately grew silent, and bit my lip.  
'Then come with me?' I whispered, he raised his eyebrows and chuckled sarcastically. 'Oh, sure. I'll come with you and let Demetri track me. Great plan. But no-.'

I sighed, this was going to be rough. I liked him, but I wasn't sure if he liked me- it could be that he was using the imprint in advantage. He had to prove he liked me.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.  
'Prove it.' I whispered, he went silent. 'Prove that this isn't a game for you, and you really like me.'  
He touched my arm softly, and I thought he was going to kiss me until he yanked me forward into his arms.  
'You're not in the position to order me around.' He hissed, and I trashed around in his grip.  
'Well, then it's obvious to me.' I choked, getting free out of his grasp. This time- I couldn't stop myself and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I saw him flinch.  
'I'll be in La Push.' – and with that, I swirled and ran into the largest crowd I could find. At that point- my tears already blinded my sight and I cursed when I noticed I didn't have a ticket. I quickly ran towards a Ticketing Booth and forcefully blinked the tears away.  
'New York please.'  
'Make it two.' I heard from behind me, and I gasped as Alec stepped next to me. 'I'll pay.' He added, shoving me to the side. I winced.  
'Why the sudden change of thought?' I snarled, letting anger mask over my sadness.  
'I won't stay long, but I'll bring you home. Knowing you probably drink yourself drunk again, which – wasn't really a charming encounter.'

I winced. Why was he going with me all of a sudden? He was whining about Demetri tracking him- and now. Here he was. Paying two tickets for New York.  
'That was once, and the guy ordered it for me. It wasn't my own choice- it was his fault I got drunk.'  
'You think?' he mumbled sarcastically, taking the tickets and gesturing to the seats not far from the boarding line.  
'Fine. I did drink some more. But it wasn't my intention.'  
He grinned and sat down, rather.. Stiffly.  
'Can't you relax a bit?' I sneered, and he narrowed his eyes at me. 'I'm cautious for the members of my coven.'  
'Felix seemed nice, call him?' I snapped, turning away from him.  
'Fine. Let me call him- _alone._' I winced at that, and got up. '_Woof_.' I grumbled, and he only chuckled sarcastically.

I really tried to eavesdrop, why would he talk to Felix without me being next to him? Was he planning something on me? Like, trying to fake his affection to me and then overpowering us?  
I shuddered at that thought and closed my eyes.  
Maybe I should stay here. Getting my imprint over to La Push is a bad idea. The guys would go really mental when they would pick up his scent.  
I looked at Alec, he was rather pissed now. Good for him, maybe he wasn't allowed and I could go alone.  
With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around me and hugged myself. When would he be done?  
I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a cold arm slip around my waist.  
'They're boarding now, you coming or not?' he whispered rather gentle. I shuddered and closed my eyes.  
'So you're allowed to go?'  
'Only three days, and it's up to you if you come back with me or not. It's your choice to make.'  
Wow. He was really friendly now- giving me a choice on something.  
I inhaled, and turned around in his grip.  
'You do know that my pack will be vicious when you're at my place.'  
He nodded, shrugging slightly.  
'Sensory paralyze seems to come in handy.' I winced at that and shook my head.  
'I don't want you to paralyze them. They wouldn't trust you anymore.' Not like they would trust him in the first place, but I kept that to myself.  
He wrinkled his nose and snorted.  
'You're pretty soft to them, considering that they left you here.'  
I closed my eyes and pushed him away.  
'So far your soothing, Alec.' I sneered, and he actually grinned at me.  
'Come on, you old dog. We got a plane to catch.'

We slowly flashed or tickets at the boarding line, and I couldn't help but stare at Alec. Why was he going with me? I really wanted to know if this was a game to him.  
'Alec?' I choked out, he looked at me in a second and raised an eyebrow at me.  
'What did Felix say? And why are you being so.. Mysterious around me.' I whispered, and he snorted.  
'Felix handed me over to Marcus. Didn't know why- but Marcus said I shouldn't worry. But he did order me to be back as soon I've been there for three days.'  
I frowned. 'Bonding time?'  
He chuckled and shook his head, but then widened his eyes.  
'Fuck?' he hissed, and I grinned at that. 'Not here, and I'd rather get to-' – 'Shut up about that will you? You're right. Marcus allowed me because then I would get to know you. And I would meet your family- and .. Oh shit.' He cursed under his breath.  
My eyes were all question marks now.  
'Why shit?'  
'He knows about us. Of course! That's because you've been put in my room- that's because they were acting so strange around me!'  
He didn't know about it at all?  
'And that's a problem because?'  
'It's a problem because they will be related to the Cullens in some way.' He sneered harshly.

And I stopped walking. I hated this. He was fucking right.  
'But what would they want with that?' I questioned, slightly anxious.  
He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
'This will be hard-and I want to go with you. But now I can't..'  
Say what? He was going back now? God, make your point Alec!  
'You're not..?' I hated my voice, it sounded- pleading. Displeased. Why was I displeased that Alec would go back? It's what I wanted- right? Or.. Did my feelings go rather deeper?

'Make your point Alec, the plane is going to leave in a few minutes!'  
'I don't know- I like you- but they will use it against us!'  
'Choose for your own, and not for them. Choose what you'd like the best..' I whispered, slowly walking towards the escalator. It's his decision to make, I'm not forcing my imprint to go with me- and if he doesn't want to. Then fine. Coven's go first. I suppose..

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8: H is for Hooked

**A/N:  
**I'm taking a minor break from Imprinting Sucks. I still have chapters left for you, don't worry. But I hope my inspiration would be back before I run out.  
Anyway, have fun reading. (:

**Previously; **

'_Make your point Alec, the plane is going to leave in a few minutes!'  
'I don't know- I like you- but they will use it against us!'  
'Choose for your own, and not for them. Choose what you'd like the best..' I whispered, slowly walking towards the escalator. It's his decision to make, I'm not forcing my imprint to go with me- and if he doesn't want to. Then fine. Coven's go first. I suppose.. _

**Chapter 8; H is for Hooked**

The higher the escalator went- the further my heart sank to my stomach. Was he even going? Nah. He's an ass- a big one. Although his ass is pretty hot. Other topic, other topic.  
I closed my eyes and stepped into the plane, searching for a empty seat. I inhaled, and took a seat next to the window. It would remind me of him sitting there. Although I slept all the way to Volterra. Not that I cared.

I leaned on my elbow, listening to my own heartbeat and stiffening as someone sat down beside me.  
'Oh, sorry. Is this seat taken?'  
'Umm no, not at all.' I whispered quietly to the man. I nearly thought it was Alec. Stupid feelings. When would they go away?

'I'm sorry to say that the seat was taken, sir.'  
My heart skipped a beat. Well fuck a bear, he came?  
'Oh, I'm sorry sir..' the man got up from his seat and pushed himself past Alec.  
I looked away and huffed. 'Suppose you followed your dick?'  
He growled, and I smirked.  
'Be happy I'm reckless. Jane would kill me if she heard I went after you.'  
'Why not lie against her, and blame me?' I scoffed, but he pulled my face to his.  
'Will you stop rambling over that?' he sneered, our noses bumped again- but this time. I'm afraid we wouldn't kiss each other.

We sat in silence for a while, the plane had left off and he was really here. He really came with me- and I'd have to stop the pack from killing him.. Shit.  
I started to feel sleepy, and I found myself having trouble to keep my head up.  
I heard Alec laugh next to me, and I stared angrily at him.  
'Will you stop spying on me?' I hissed, and he shrugged.  
'It's hard to ignore if your head keeps dropping down.'  
'I'm tired okay, be happy you don't-' he pressed his hand on my mouth and I bit him. Snarling- he pulled it back and his eyes blazed with fire.  
I stared outside again, leaning my chin on my elbow for support. And I found myself to drop my head again.  
'Do you want a pillow or something?' he asked, making me look at him.  
'Maybe.' I grunted, and he grinned a little.  
'You can also sleep on my shoulder if you want to?'  
I winced and shook my head. 'I'd rather sleep on ice.' He rolled his eyes and got up.  
'I'll be right back, stay here.'  
'As if I would jump out of a plane.' I snarled, I could hear him chuckle as he walked up to one of the stewardesses. She happily handed him a pillow and he gave her some money.  
Why was he being nice to me again? Jesus, he's confusing me so badly.

He sat down again and handed me the pillow.  
'Go ahead, sleep. I'll wake you when we're there.'  
'I probably won't sleep a lot.' I replied, suppressing a yawn.  
I placed the pillow against the window and leaned against it. It felt soft, and I waited for sleep to come. I curled up a little, and I could hear Alec chuckle.  
'Stop laughing at me.' I hissed, and he just nudged me. 'It's just funny how you curl up like a dog.'  
I groaned and closed my eyes, at least I wouldn't have Alec bugging me in my dreams. Or so- I hoped.  
Sleep washed over me, and it didn't take long before I stirred awake. I was leaning on something hard, and cold.  
Weird. I remember sleeping on a pillow.

I flew up, and stared at an amused Alec.  
'I didn't pull you over or anything, it looked like you were awake for a few seconds before you leaned on to my shoulder.'  
'Shut it. I was tired.' I groaned, moving the pillow away from my side and staring out of the window. Where were we?  
I stretched my arms and turned to Alec.  
'Where are we?'  
'Umm. Probably close to New York. Why?'  
Good.  
I shrugged at him and blinked a few times.  
'I have to go to the toilet.' I mumbled, getting up from my seat- but Alec pulled me down.  
'Can't it wait? There are some suspicious persons on the plane.'  
I rolled my eyes. 'No one is going to kidnap me, except for you.'  
He snorted and let me go past him.  
'Don't be away for too long. I'd might think you drowned in there.' He grinned, I shrugged at him.  
'It's not that I would put my head down there.'  
'Dogs do that.'  
'Shut it, Sparky.'  
That shushed him, and I walked over to the stewardess.  
'Hi, umm. Where are the restrooms?'  
'Just a little further down the row- you'll find it easily.' She smiled at me, and I smiled back- as far as I was possible. Stupid bladder.

I entered the restrooms, and grimaced. They were pretty filthy, yay for me.  
I pulled my jeans back up and as I opened the door from the toilet, it bumped into something.  
I groaned and tried swinging it open.  
'You'll break the door if you continue that way.'  
'Alec!' I gasped, he moved away from the door and raised an eyebrow at me.  
'Had to be sure you were okay. I thought I hurt you by something I said.' He mumbled in a guilty way.  
I actually cocked my head and smiled at him.  
'Good to know you can be caring as well.'  
He snorted and looked at a few people.  
'Let's go now. You walk in front of me.'  
Alec felt like a bodyguard now. Why was he claiming me? But I did as I was told, observing the people I passed.  
My eyes fell on two guys with awkward dark red eyes, like the color of a wilted rose. – Holy shit. Vampires?

Alec pushed me to keep on walking, and I did. Until Alec's pressure fell away and I heard a growl.  
I swirled, and saw one of the vampires holding him. I snarled.  
'Will you let him go?' I asked, trying to sound nice, and the vampire looked at me.  
'What are you doing here with a dirty Volturi.' The guy spat, and I rolled my eyes.  
'I asked if you could let him go. Please? I don't want to get these people in danger.'  
The vampire growled shortly, and pushed Alec into me. I gasped and tumbled backwards- Alec caught me just in time, and he pulled me into his arms.  
'You okay?'  
I nodded shortly, and Alec led me back to our seats. But I did notice him glaring at the rogue vampires.  
'Those were the guys you said were suspicious?' I whispered, and he nodded at me.  
'They passed us when you were sleeping. I noticed his eyes immediately.'  
'Weird that they didn't go all mental seeing me.'  
'You're not a person to get mental of.' He stated, I groaned.  
'Stop that, will you quit that stupid attitude?' I spat, and he looked away.

'_We will be landing in 5 minutes, please go back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.'_

Finally.

I stared out of the window with a glazed expression, I was a little lost in thought as I felt a hand trail down my arm. It gave me chills and I could hear him chuckle.  
Pulling my arm away, I glared at him.  
'That you are my imprint does not mean you can touch me like that.' I spat hoarsely, he just gave me a cocky smile.  
'Maybe I can.' He whispered, moving closer to me. I felt my heart rate pick up, and he slid his arm down my arm again.  
I stiffened, and his other arm moved to my waist. Our faces incredibly close- causing me to see the little red dots in his eyes. His scent was hypnotizing me- just like his eyes.  
'See?' he breathed, and I could only squeak. What he did to me- is far beyond believing. His touch could make me stiffen, but I would not pull away.  
His eyes could hypnotize me, but yet I could still have a mind of my own.  
My glance fell on his lips, which curled into a slight grin.

My mouth slightly opened- I couldn't help but choke on my breath.  
'Will you give in?' he whispered, my mind screamed no. But my heart shouted hell yes. What to choose?  
'You're mean.' I breathed, but my voice sounded like a plead. I stared back into his eyes- and he leaned in.  
Our eyes closed in a matter of seconds- and all I could feel was his lips brushing over mine gently. Where did he learn to kiss like that? He was a horrible kisser- and now he could do it easily? What was the clue!  
My arm slid around him as I pulled him closer- he growled against my lips but didn't pull away.  
I felt like being in heaven- sure, his lips were cold. But it caused fireworks to move up in my chest.  
He bit on my lower lip, and I whimpered. Why was he doing this to me?

And then. His lips were gone, leaving me breathless- but above all. Paralyzed from moving.  
'Enough proof that I like you?' he breathed, I could only nod. My head wobbling up and down.  
He grinned like a little boy getting candy, and I started to glare.  
'I had to teach you to kiss- and now you're an advanced kisser?'  
'What can I say? It made you kiss me, so my plan worked.'  
I groaned and shook my head.  
'You're a liar.' I hissed, he only chuckled and got up from his seat. I actually started to grin now, and he noticed that.  
'You don't seem to mind that I lied to you.' He said, smiling cockily at me. That smile made my heart flutter. 'No, I don't seem to mind.' I replied, trying to gain my voice back.

He got me hooked, badly. But the worst thing was- I didn't seem to care. Stupid imprint, maybe I was really falling for him?

We got out of the plane, I was still off the track because of that kiss. Like, fuck? When I think back- it only makes my stomach knot together.  
Suddenly- I got pulled out of my trance roughly by a pair of strong and cold arms. Alec was walking in front of me, so it was an enemy- I started kicking and struggling. I recognized the scent- one of the vampires in the plane.  
I winced when I felt teeth graze on my neck- I could only utter a small scream that made Alec turn around. His expression turned from normal- to dark in just one second.  
'I will say it only once. Put her down and you both will get the chance to get away. If not- I will kill you without mercy.' He snarled, my heart fluttered.

'Why are you protecting the mutt, traitor. She's an enemy.' I could hear a voice snarl right beside me, but I could only focus on the tongue that glided over my neck.  
I whimpered and kicked wildly- until I heard a groan. Bulls-eye.  
The vampire dropped me out of his grip, and I crawled to Alec as fast as I could. He yanked me behind him swiftly, and I stared at the two vampires. They were huge, one was bald and the other had black spiky hair.  
I had a hard time controlling myself, because I wanted to phase so badly- but I couldn't. It would rip my clothes and humans would see me.  
Alec and I found ourselves in a pretty sucky situation, but I was glad he was there with me.

I got up to my feet and automatically reached out for Alec's hand, tangling my fingers with his. He didn't pull away- he was glaring at the vampires in pure rage that looked pretty scary.  
It was like- one of those staring contests. But the price would be more than just winning.

I could see one of the vampires glare at me now, probably because I held Alec's hand.  
'This is sick- look at their hands Tony. He doesn't even pull away, neither does she.'  
Alec snarled, squeezing my hand lightly. Didn't knew why- but it made me feel safe. Even in a situation like this.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9: I is for Immobilized

**Previously;**

_I could see one of the vampires glare at me now, probably because I held Alec's hand.  
'This is sick- look at their hands Tony. He doesn't even pull away, neither does she.'  
Alec snarled, squeezing my hand lightly. Didn't knew why- but it made me feel safe. Even in a situation like this. _

**Chapter 9; I is for Immobilized **

'Alec.' I breathed, his eyes were fixed on those two vampires. I knew he wouldn't dare to look at me, cause he would be off guard.  
'Did they hurt you, Leah?' he hissed darkly, I pulled a face and shook my head.  
'Just scared me, I don't think they intend on killing me.'  
I actually felt astonished. He didn't call me mutt, or a dog. He called me by my name- and the best part was, it wasn't even sarcastic.

'Listen, we don't have time for this staring contest.' I began, earning a hiss from the spiky haired dude. 'How about.. We leave you alone, and you leave us alone- so we can continue to where we are going.' I added after that.  
'I don't see any reason to let you both go.' The bald one snarled, this time- I snarled back at him. A light squeeze in my hand let me realize I was about to phase. Damn, why couldn't this happen outside? Noo. It had to be in a public place.  
I turned my head to see several people staring at us in awe, and I winced.  
'Alec, we need to leave here. We're getting watched.'  
'We can't if those asses will take us from behind.' He snarled, and I couldn't help but snort.  
'That- sounds really awkward.' – 'It wasn't meant to be funny.' There wasn't a single bit of amusement in his voice, which made me worry.  
'It's okay, really. You have to calm down..' I mumbled, giving his hand a light squeeze. It worked for me, and it also worked for him. I can tell because he glanced at me shortly.

'We just want to know, why you are holding hands?' the bald one hissed, and I could feel Alec tense.  
'I'm only comforting her, nothing else.' He spat harshly, pulling his hand away from mine. I took a step back and winced. Comforting. Why does he keep lying about this?

'Why are you even with her.' The spiky haired said, looking at me. I swear I saw something in his eyes, something that made me a little terrified.  
'I'm bringing her home, so she can be there safely. Without you punks blocking our way.' Alec snarled, I still found myself looking in the eyes of Spiky.  
'Damn it, Leah. What are you doing?'  
Am I doing something? I can't move. I'm doing anything.  
I felt someone grab my arm, that's when I realized it. The vamp had a gift.  
'What are you doing to her?' I heard Alec snarl, I could only stare into those red eyes. My mind was swirling and I was feeling dizzy- and that's when our eye contact broke.  
I sank through my knees, but Alec held me so I wouldn't collapse. The vamps were knocked down, Alec had numbed them. For sure.  
'We need to leave, get up!'  
I felt him tug on my arm, and I staggered behind Alec. What had happened? What did the guy do to me? I seriously did feel something back there. Like, like he was penetrating into my head.  
The thought of that made me shudder.

'How do you feel?' Alec asked, helping me on a bench close to the airport.  
'I don't know, I really don't-' I whispered, I had no clue what the guy did to me- all I knew was that I went dizzy and then our eye contact broke.  
I could see Alec staring directly in my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back into his.  
'I'm fine, Alec. I don't know what he did- but I'm completely fine.' I mumbled, and he shrugged.  
'If you say so, and.. I suggest that we should leave by foot. I think that's a lot faster than with your crappy car.'  
I rolled my eyes and glared at him.  
'It's not a crappy car- and okay. But I can't keep up with you.'

At that, he smirked and bend closer to me.  
'I thought you were the fastest of the pack?'  
Oh. Of course- I nearly forgot I was a shape shifter.  
'Yeah. I told you that. Didn't I?' I questioned with a grin, and he smiled that cocky smile again. It made my heart melt.  
'Well, okay. If that's your plan. Will you carry my clothes? They're far too expensive to shred, and if I carry them in my mouth they'll be soaked.' I winced, and I could hear him snort.  
'Fine, I guess. Don't you have a backpack or something?'  
'I had a suitcase.' But then I remembered it was still in Alec's room. 'But I left it at yours.' I added in annoyance.  
'Anyway, go then. We need to hurry incase those vamps get back.'  
I nodded, and got up to my feet.  
'If I'm going to phase- we have to do it privately. Too much people here- and I wouldn't be able to run.'  
'Yeah, you read my mind. Come, we take your car and leave it somewhere at a lone road.'  
'Do you know the way to La Push then?'  
'I suppose you do, you're the one living there.'  
I snorted and clapped my hands. 'That's pretty smart of you, Alec.' I said, and he rolled his eyes at me.  
'Let's go now, we're wasting time.'

We stepped into the car, both in silence. I could feel him watch me, it made me slightly nervous. To get rid of that thought- I fastened my seatbelt and tried to smile.  
'Are you really feeling okay? Because if he did something to-' – 'It's okay, I'm feeling just fine.' I interrupted.  
He was being so protective over me, is it because he has been loosened from the Volturi a bit? Or is it a plan to make me fall in love? I wouldn't know. I wouldn't know at all..

He started the car, and it roared into life again. My car wasn't anything that special, so I didn't care Alec wanted to dump it somewhere. I sighed and stared drowsily out of the window.  
'You should sleep some. We need to run quite a bit, and I don't know if we can take breaks for sleeping.'  
I winced, but nodded afterwards. It felt calming, actually. Sitting in silence. I still didn't understand what I felt towards Alec. But I certainly knew that there's a part of me, liking him. I just wish he would be honest with me, instead of being mysterious to Felix or his coven. I didn't notice I fell asleep, because when I woke up- we were pretty much far away from New York.  
'Hey. Slept well?' I could see him glance at me for a second, and I stretched my arms.  
'I think so, I feel pretty refreshed.'  
'You're not feeling anything else?'  
I shook my head, smiling in delight.  
'You shouldn't worry that much, it scares me.' I said, and he actually chuckled at that.  
'Don't know why I care, but I just do.' He said bluntly. I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he was confusing me.

We got out of the car, and I bit my lip. Enough trees to phase, but it felt scary. It was dark, and foggy. Like there would be a zombie coming out of there.  
'You gonna do your thing yet?' he asked impatiently, and I sighed.  
'Yeah, yeah. Calm down okay? I'm going I'm going.' I replied, shuffling closer to the dark trees.  
I peeked if he could see me, and then slowly pulled my shirt over my head. God. I was going to run with a vampire. Ironically- I liked the idea.  
I slipped my jeans off, and also got rid of my underwear. I wrinkled my nose. Being naked in a place you don't know feels rather.. Unsafe.

I placed my clothes on the ground, closed my eyes and focused on phasing.  
I could literally feel my bones shifting into my wolf form, and it didn't take long for me to land on all fours.  
I huffed wolfishly. I wouldn't be able to talk to him now. The mind-reader would come in handy now.  
Carefully, I took my clothes in my mouth and walked out of the forest. I saw him gaze at me, and suddenly he smirked.  
'I recognize you from the encounter with Renesmee.' He said, folding his arms against his chest.  
I just grumbled and laid my clothes in his hands. To which I gave him a warningly look.  
'Don't worry, I won't drop them on our way to your place.' He groaned, and I just scoffed.  
This felt rather weird. Shapeshifting is a boy thing, but yet here I stood. Looking like a outgrown wolf. I loved wolves. They inspire me, although I don't like eating that way. Which reminds me. I hadn't really had a good meal for the last couple of days. Simply, because I was too busy whimpering over my imprint than keeping myself healthy. Way to go Leah.

'You ready?' he asked, and I stomped my feet on the ground. I gave him a wolfish grin as he raised his eyebrows at me.  
'I get rather embarrassed for the fact I'm talking to a wolf now.'  
A wolf. He called me a wolf. Flattering?  
I huffed again, taking a step closer and leaning my furry head against his cheek. He wrinkled his nose and took a step back.  
'Too close for comfort.' He hissed, and I rolled my eyes again.  
'Fine, let's go.' With that- he took off like a rocket. I glanced at my car one more time, and then took off. Listening to my paws hitting the wet and muddy ground. I could see him running in front of me, and I quickened my pace so I was keeping up with him.  
He grinned at me as I ran beside him.  
'Clearly the fastest.' He rambled, I had a hard time figuring out what he said. But my thoughts were roughly interrupted.  
_'I can smell a vampire, it smells familiar in a way.' _

'_JACOB?'_ I screeched._  
_

'_What the hell, Leah! Where are you? We've been worried sick ever since your call!'_

'_Before, or after the Cullens declined to save me?'_

'_What are you talking about? The Cullens are following us!' _Quil exclaimed.

I tripped at that, landing facedown into the dirt and shoving over the ground. I could hear Alec curse loudly, running back to me.  
'Jesus, you sure are clumsy.' He scoffed.

'_We had a call from your sweet family. They declined the offer on bringing Alice or Edward.'_

His voice rang through my head like a tape on repeat. He lied to me? Alec lied to me? I lost faith in my family because of him?

'_Leah? Who told you that? They tricked you- of course.'  
'We're coming right at ya, sis!' _

I felt Alec touch me, his worried glance hovering above me.  
Bad timing. Because I could hear growls and snarls coming the woods. There were hisses too? I don't know.

'What the hell?' Alec cursed, and he backed away from me.

'He harmed her!'  
'What is he even doing here?'  
'Quick, get Carlisle to mend her!'

'_Leah, what did the leech do to you?'_

I breathed out of control, Alec lied to me- they were going to save me. They were on their way. He lied to me.

'_Who lied to you, what's wrong?' _Quil asked, worried.

Alec. How could he do that? I .. I trusted him..

'_Never trust a vamp, Lee. You know that. Anyway- the Cullens are here to help you get rid of him.' _Embry responded.

'Stop it!' Alec hissed, I could hear the panic in his voice- and the energy rushed through my veins like I ate a bucket with sugar.  
It didn't take long for me to jump up, stunning Jacob and Seth in the process. I ran over to Alec and with a growl, I jumped in front of him.  
Emmett hissed in response, and I only snarled back at him.  
I could feel the stunned expressions on me, and Edward actually began to laugh.

'_What's so funny, leech?'_ I called, and he immediately fell silent.  
'Pardon, you're serious about protecting him?'  
_'Apparently I am, now back off!'_ and with that out of my mind, I practically roared at the Cullens.  
I could feel Alec's touch on my back, but I didn't calm down. As long Edward didn't tell them he's my imprint- I wouldn't back away from Alec at all.


	10. Chapter 10: J is for Juliet

**Previously;**

I ran over to Alec and with a growl, I jumped in front of him.  
Emmett hissed in response, and I only snarled back at him.  
I could feel the stunned expressions on me, and Edward actually began to laugh.

'_What's so funny, leech?'_ I called, and he immediately fell silent.  
'Pardon, you're serious about protecting him?'  
_'Apparently I am, now back off!'_ and with that out of my mind, I practically roared at the Cullens.  
I could feel Alec's touch on my back, but I didn't calm down. As long Edward didn't tell them he's my imprint- I wouldn't back away from Alec at all.

**Chapter 10; J is for Juliet**

There was an awkward silence between the Cullens and me- Jacob and Seth kept yelling I should get away. But why couldn't they understand I imprinted on Alec?

I turned my gaze to Edward, who stared intensely at me.  
'Leah, this can't be true. That's a complete lie.'  
I snarled, low growls escaping my throat.  
_'I'm not lying about a subject like that, Edward.'_

'What does she think, Edward?' Bella asked, panic in her eyes because of how vicious I became.  
'She thinks she imprinted on him.' He said bluntly, I could hear Rosalie hiss at me.  
Bring it on, blondie.

'Listen to me, I am not here to harm anyone.' Alec hissed, slowly petting my head. It eventually made me control my anger, but I didn't lose my guard.  
'Then why are you here? Where's your sister, she must be somewhere?' Edward snarled, and I growled warningly at him.  
'I am here alone, I was escorting Leah back to you.' He spat angrily, and I raised my head nonchalantly.  
'He's telling the truth.' Jasper said, eyeing me suspiciously. 'And so is Leah, I can feel her affection towards him.'

My jaw dropped, and I could hear Alec snort behind me.  
'I knew it. She just didn't want to admit it.' He chuckled, but he was still cautious for an attack.  
I whined and looked down.

'_Is that true, Leah? Have you imprinted on that leech?'_ Jacob thought, actually very soft. _  
'Sadly, I have to confirm that as a yes.' _I thought back, raising my head again._  
'This sucks. Literally.' _He added, and I could hear Seth whimper.

Why doesn't Jasper tell us how Alec feels towards me? Why embarrassing me- I want to know the truth as well!

'Jasper, what does Alec feel for Leah?' Edward asked, obviously reading my mind.  
I could feel Alec stiffen and his hand on my head froze in place.  
'I feel.. Affection. A bit of fear and shyness.' Jasper answered, and I grinned wolfishly.  
He really meant it. We were falling for each other.

My mind clouded.  
_We were falling for each other. _Meaning. Problems. Big problems.

'Why don't you phase back, Leah? We can talk this over.' Edward began, but I cut him off with a growl.  
No way I was letting my guard drop. I was completely serious about this- they can't and will not touch my imprint.

'_Leah, listen to Edward. I'll phase back too if that comforts you..'_ Jacob thought, I just shook my head wildly.  
_'And I thought you were pretty much on my side.'_ I barked at him, he just winced.

'Okay, cut it out now. I won't attack if you won't. And Leah, phase back. Listen to the Cullen guy. It's for the best.' Alec ordered, and I mewled softly.  
_'Leah, I won't phase back. I can protect Alec if you want me to.'_ Seth thought, and I closed my eyes. I trust Seth with my whole body. And he knew that.

With that, I turned and took my clothes out of Alec's hand. I felt all eyes on me as I disappeared into the forest. It still didn't give me a good feeling to be here. It was so far away from the people.  
I placed my clothes on the ground, and closed my eyes. I had to calm down- I wouldn't be able to focus.  
Soon, I opened my eyes as a human again. I snatched my underwear and pulled it on- I shuddered at the thought Alec held these. Ew. Stop thinking dirty, Leah.  
I pulled my shirt over my head, and hopped around to get my jeans back on.

I slowly emerged from the behind the trees again, and glared at everyone.  
I quickly stopped next to Alec, who smiled a boyish coy smile at me.

'Okay, now we're all human. We can discuss this.' Edward started, but I smiled rather mean.  
'There isn't anything to discuss, I imprinted. That's it.' I replied, and I felt Alec look at me.  
'So strange that you're admitting it all of a sudden.' He grinned, and I rolled my eyes at him.  
'You should admit it too, that you like being imprinted on.' I warned, starting to grin as I felt Alec stiffen.

'This is a rather.. Strange relationship.' Emmett chuckled, I glared at him.  
'Did you just _have_ to imprint on a Volturi, Leah?' Jacob appeared from behind the trees, controlling his anger.  
Alec hissed, and I took his hand without hesitation.  
'Imprinting happens, and it happened to be Alec. I'd rather have him then hurt over Sam. And I'm sure you would too.'  
Jacob sighed, giving me a warning with his eyes.  
'By the way, what were you talking about earlier. Lying? Did he lie to you- about what?' Jacob shifted his eyes to Alec, and back to me.  
He lied to me? I couldn't really recall thinking that.. More like that- I couldn't remember how I got here in the first place.

'Leah, what _do_ you remember?' Edward asked, and I rolled my eyes.  
'I don't know, I just remember being kicked out of the pack- and imprinting on Alec.' I replied casually, I felt Alec look at me.  
'You don't have to lie to them, Leah.'  
That made me look at him, and I frowned.  
'I'm serious about that, I just can't remember what happened in between. Strange huh?' I chuckled, but Alec's face told me different. His eyes started to blaze with such an intensity it frightened me.  
'It's not strange, Leah. Not at all.' He hissed darkly, I winced. What was he talking about?

'What happened in between, Alec?' Carlisle asked, rather concerned. It made me want to think hard, but all I could remember was Sam calling me a bitch, and I recall imprinting on Alec in the car.  
'On our way to here, we had an encounter with two vampires.' Alec started, and I looked at him. How come I don't remember that?  
'Go on..' Edward hissed, I glared at him.  
'I knew one of them had a gift, I just didn't know which one. I was being cautious- but it started to fall in place when Leah nearly hyperventilated back there.'  
I hyperventilated?  
'The one with the spiky hair- I believe his name was Tony. He had something to do with it. Leah and he had eye contact, and that's when I took their senses. There wasn't anything wrong back then.'  
Alec stared at me, and I shook my head in confusion.  
'It all happened 10 hours ago.' Alec mumbled, actually calming down again.

'Leah, do you remember what he's saying?' Carlisle stepped up, and I looked away. Why didn't I remember? Alec said I hyperventilated- would it have caused brain damage?  
'I suggest we go back to Aro.' Alec stated, and everyone hissed.  
'And bring ourselves in danger? No thank you.'  
'Hey, it's either that or let Leah suffer amnesia for the rest of her life.' Alec spat harshly. Amnesia? It wouldn't be that bad.  
'Or we find the guy that caused this.' Bella started, and Alec grimaced.  
'I can get Demetri over. He'll track the guy.' Alec said, fumbling in his pocket.  
'But what will happen after that?' I blurted, all eyes were on me, even Alec's.  
'We'll see what Demetri will say.'  
'But Alec- wait. They don't know about us..' I whispered, and his eyes widened.  
'You remember that?'  
I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, thinking back after imprinting on Alec. It was strange, I could only see black- and sometimes a bit of a blurry memory. But the clearest memory was, Jane torturing me when she caught Alec and me kissing.

'He took her memory.' Edward said, shifting his eyes to Alec. But then he added; 'I can hear his thoughts. He knows where Leah lives, the call with us.- he took her memory for his own purposes.'  
I felt Alec staring at me now. What if Edward was right? And surely- I kind of believe him.  
Bella growled rather darkly, and I felt safer already. She had set up her shield.

But I stiffened. I could still remember the unsafe feeling I felt in the forest.  
'Leah don't phase- don't phase, it's okay.'  
I could hear a few persons call my name, and I felt a pair of cold arms around me.  
'He's in the forest-' I blurted, trying to control the tremors that were going through my body.  
'Let's catch him.' I heard Jacob snarl, I knew that he was close to phasing himself because of his shaking voice.  
'He might give her memories back if we force it out of him.' Alec said, rather out of control.  
'No, you and Leah stay here. We'll overpower him. Bella- you stay here as well. We will avoid the vamp's eyes.' Edward said sternly, and I stared at Seth.  
'Let Seth stay here too, he can protect us.' I mumbled, and Edward met the gaze of my little brother.  
I could see Seth wince, and he stared at me- I knew that I was being an overprotecting sister. But I would never forgive myself if Seth got hurt because of me.  
'Seth, you stay with your sister. We'll handle the things out there.' Edward ended, and with that- they were gone in just a flash.

I didn't really notice Alec still had his arms around me until I found his eyes.  
Why was he being so nice to me? He hadn't said anything bad about me yet, which I found strange. Is it because Jasper made us realize we couldn't deny it any longer?  
I closed my eyes, burying my face in the crook of his neck. To my biggest amazement, he stroked my back. My heart was growing. I could feel it- the hurt that once claimed my heart washed away in just second.  
'It's okay, you don't have to cry. I hate it when people cry.' Alec whispered gently, and I hadn't noticed I was crying until he said that.  
I pulled back, staring into his eyes and shaking my head.  
'Alec.. I'm- I don't understand..'  
He frowned, stroking one of my tears away.  
'I do.' He bit his lip and pulled completely away from me. It made my heart ache and my body crave for his touch.  
'You do?' I asked, flabbergasted. He actually smiled weakly and nodded.  
'We just both don't want to admit it. Because of the rules, our families. It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet.'  
He was right. Although I didn't want to believe him- he was more than right.  
Seth stepped up to me and laid his furry head against my cheek. My hand automatically reached out to pet his neck.  
I couldn't deny this anymore. I had to do it now, I had to tell Alec I love him. And I know now, it's not the imprint that made me do that.  
It was because our souls had touched each other's hearts. It stroked away our losses, or sadness. It replaced it for love, and happiness.  
Romeo and Juliet..

I inhaled, and closed my eyes. I had to say this now, because I was afraid if I didn't. He would turn away and we would find ourselves in the same situation we started with.

Alec saw that I was thinking, and he stepped closer again.  
'I don't know how to say-' he started, but I cut him off by whispering;  
'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet.'  
He stiffened, and I smiled weakly. I said it, and if he refused me. Then so be it.

Seth stepped away from me and watched me. He knew I hurt over Sam, and he also knew that if Alec rejected me- I would break. Completely.

But that didn't happen.  
Alec shifted on his feet, nervously. I've never seen him nervous before, and it made me want to hug him. Badly.  
'Leah.. I –' he whispered, and I nodded.  
'I understand, it's impossible for us.'  
But he shook his head.  
'It's not that.. It's just- I love you too.'

**A/N:  
**_Finally, they officially admit they like each other. xD.  
But it doesn't meant the problems are over yet, how are they going to tell the Volturi about them?  
The Cullens and the pack know about them, and they wouldn't hurt them at all.  
But the Volturi.. They don't show any mercy.  
TBC.  
See you tomorrow (:_


	11. Chapter 11: K is for Knot

**Previously;**

_Alec shifted on his feet, nervously. I've never seen him nervous before, and it made me want to hug him. Badly.  
'Leah.. I –' he whispered, and I nodded.  
'I understand, it's impossible for us.'  
But he shook his head.  
'It's not that.. It's just- I love you too.'_

**Chapter 11; K is for Knot**

We stared at each other in silence, and I knew Bella was watching us too. Probably disgusted, or happy. I didn't know.  
Only he mattered, and he knew that too.  
He started to laugh, just softly. Shaking his head in confusion.  
'This is just, weird.' He whispered, and I nodded, closing the distance between us.  
It was then that I noticed how huge he was. Seriously, he wasn't very big- but he did reach my face. I didn't care that he looked outgrown. And I knew it didn't even matter for him.

I inhaled deeply, and then leaned in. Our lips joined, and he pulled me tighter to his chest- which made me feel the curves of his body. Unbelievable. He had muscles under that shirt. I desperately wanted the shirt gone, but I couldn't do that here.  
Our kiss deepened, and I noticed he didn't feel that cold at all. He actually felt beyond normal. I was sure the imprint caused this.  
I tangled my fingers into his hair to hold him close. I knew I had to pull back for air, he- was breathtaking after all. But I wanted to kiss him as long as I could.  
I felt him open his mouth against my lips- and I eagerly opened mine. This kiss made me forget the sticky situation we were in, and it felt good.  
My lungs felt like bursting, and I pulled back- gulping down the air.

We stood there, in each other's arms and panting to get our breath back. His eyes were a little bit darker, I noticed. It made me a little nervous. He had to feed, otherwise he wouldn't control his thirst that easily.  
'Alec.. Can't you- go back to Volterra? It's nothing personal.. But if you're gonna stay here, humans will be in danger.' I whispered, and he closed his eyes.  
'I was thinking the same.. But no. I finally found something worth living for, next to my sister of course.'  
My face reddened, and he smirked at that. To which he leaned in and whispered;  
'I like it when you blush because of me.'  
His voice made me shudder, and I giggled. –yes I giggled-. Which made him raise his eyebrows at me. I just felt ashamed after that.

Our thoughts were roughly interrupted by a hiss, and some voices.  
Seth tensed, and immediately took a step near me. I touched his head in response.  
'It's okay Bella, you can close the shield.' Edward said, emerging from behind the trees.  
I could see Bella relaxing and throwing herself into Edward's arms. He caught her and twirled her around.  
Alec tensed, and he looked at something, or someone. His arms around me tightened a little and I gasped.  
'I'm not- unbreakable Alec.' I choked, and he immediately loosened me a little. His apology was a short, but sweet and tender kiss on my lips.

'That's him alright.' Alec growled, it made me turn in his arms and I saw a guy with spiky black hair.  
I couldn't remember them, at all.  
The guy just smirked at me, and Alec pulled me away.  
'Don't look in his eyes, okay? You did that the last time- he stole your memories.' He hissed, my heart was beating faster now. That guy had my memories- my memories of Alec.  
Jasper stared at him, and held the guy's head tightly.  
'Give her memories back, and we won't have a reason to kill you.' He spat, that actually scared me. Jasper's voice sounded very monotone and scary.  
'Why should I- her memories are pretty much interesting.' The guy hissed, and I closed my eyes tightly.  
'Because they aren't yours. I want them back.' I pulled myself out of Alec's arms and stepped closer to the leech.  
'Sorry, dog. But they're mine now.' He grinned, I couldn't help but let a growl escape out of the back of my throat.  
'What makes them that interesting, Tony?' Edward stepped up, and I could see the leech flinch.  
'How do you know my name?'  
'Can't you see that in Leah's memories already? I can read minds.' He spat, the guy winced again and stared at me.  
I tensed, his blood red eyes were terrifying. Somehow- I could remember them from something. But I couldn't put my finger on it.  
'He's doing it again!'  
'Pull her away!'  
Our eye contact broke abruptly as someone yanked me away- I breathed heavily and collapsed due the force. And I didn't even know what happened.  
'Are you okay?'  
Alec bend down in front of me, staring into my eyes.  
'I think so, what did he do?' I asked, completely off the track.  
'He was trying to take your memories again.'  
What did he want with my memories?  
I blinked a few times, and if Seth didn't support me with his body- I would've fell down. I felt exhausted, hungry- and confused.  
Alec stood up, and I whimpered. Where did he go?  
'He did it again, he took her memories.'  
'Which did he take this time?'  
'I don't know, but she's acting the same like last time.'  
Seth whined a little, and I started to pet him.  
'I'm fine, I don't know what happened- but I'm fine. Seth. Really..'

Carlisle sat down in front of me, he observed me. It made me feel nervous.  
'Do you know who I am, Leah?'  
I nodded, frowning a little because of the question.  
'Of course, Carlisle Cullen.' I replied, Carlisle nodded and got back up again.  
'It doesn't seem he took a lot of them. She remembers who I am, and Seth.'

I rolled my eyes, of course I remembered. Why wouldn't I?  
Seth whined again, leaning his furry head against mine. I was half sitting- half laying between Seth's front paws.

'Too bad I ain't givin' them back eh?' I could hear the vamps rough voice, and my sight blurred a little. I felt so tired- but I didn't want to sleep. Not yet.  
Then, the guy screamed- so loud I practically yelped. Seth rubbed his face against mine to calm me.  
'Okay, okay! Jesus- I'll give them back- don't kill me!'  
'Good.' Emmett spat. I could hear rough movements, footsteps- and then I saw Tony again.  
'Do it.' Jacob forced, did he phase back already? Why didn't I see him before?

I felt Tony's gaze on me again, like it was pulling me. My body felt all woozy, and his eyes were the only thing I saw.  
It made me dizzy, like I've been on a rollercoaster. My stomach knotted, was I about to puke?

'And that's it.' I heard, they pulled him away- and our eye contact broke. My mind was running wild now, exploding with thoughts and memories of the past days. It made my head hurt- badly.  
'Is she okay?'  
'I took almost all of her memories, takes a while to progress them. I can tell.'

The road was spinning and turning, faintly- I could see Aro talk to me, Jane torturing me during that phone call, Marcus getting up- me getting yanked away by Alec. Me leaving the mansion, going to the airport and having Alec with me.

Seth whined next to me, and I moaned absently.  
'Shit.' I whispered, and everyone looked at me.  
'What's wrong?'  
'Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's just that.. I remember.' I choked, and Alec sat down in front of me.  
'You sure? There isn't a thing he kept from you?'  
I shook my head. I remembered La Push, Sam's outburst. The bar.  
But then I frowned.  
'Holy shit! I'm going to kill Nate!' I shouted, and Alec pulled me into his arms, chuckling to himself.  
'She remembers alright. Maybe more than she did before, but she remembers.'

'Can I go now? I want to look for my friend.' Tony rambled, and I frowned.  
'The bald one?'  
'Yeah. Xavier.'  
Alec helped me up again, my head throbbed. But not as bad as before.  
'What happened to him?' Alec said, rather mean to him.  
'I don't know. He went for a snack but never came back. I've been looking for a while now, until I caught your scents.'

We all stared at Tony, I can tell we all felt bad for him.  
'We wish you good luck on your search, Tony. But we will part now.' Carlisle said, Tony smiled a little- and then faced me.  
'Ey mutt. I'm sorry that I stole your memories. But I thought they were pretty useful.'  
I raised an eyebrow, but nodded at him.  
'Thanks for keeping them safe, though.' I replied, rather.. casually.  
_

We all were silent when Tony left, I felt pretty much uncomfortable because they were watching Alec and me.  
'So..' Alec began, and I winced a little because of the sound of his voice.  
'You can say that again.' Emmett joked, and I gave him an annoyed glare. He just winked at me, which caused me to flinch.  
'I think we can go home now?' I said, my voice actually sounded hopeful.  
'Not yet. I believe we have to think about our safety Leah. Imprint or not, he cannot come with us.' Carlisle said, glancing at Alec for a second.  
'Just because we had a bad start doesn't mean that's completely me.' Alec snarled, and I blocked him from lunging at Carlisle.  
'You look pretty thirsty, Alec. We can't take you with us unless you feed on a deer right now.'  
'Do you see any animals here? Except for that dog over there.' Alec gestured with his head to Seth.  
'Don't call him a dog!' I blurted, a bit surprised that Alec was starting to be uncaring again.  
Alec scoffed a little, which made me grimace.  
'Maybe he's spying on us, Leah.' Edward said, probably trying to read Alec's mind.  
'I'm not spying, for god's sake!' he shouted, I pressed myself against him. Luckily he wrapped one arm around me in return.  
'Give him a chance, everyone. He's really sweet if you know him a little better.' I said, smiling slightly at him. He smiled back at me, a coy and honest smile. It made my heart do a flip flop.

'We'll vote then.' Alice suggested with a smile, I glared at her. What was she doing? They were going to vote no. I'm sure of it.

'That's unfair.' I gasped, I felt Alec's hand stroking my back to comfort me.  
'Trust me Leah, it won't.' she winked, and then I started to frown.  
'No. We're not going to vote. I can read everyone's thoughts, and mostly. They all vote yes. So we're not going to vote.' Edward snarled, why didn't he trust Alec like I do? He's my imprint, I'm doomed to trust him with my life.  
'I believe you're the only one voting 'no' Edward.' I hissed, looking at everyone's faces.  
'Not exactly. I vote no as well.' Rosalie stepped in, I rolled my eyes at her.  
'Yes, but you don't actually count since you only have half of the normal brain cells.' I spat, Rosalie growled and Emmett held her back.  
I heard Alec snort in amusement, and my glare turned somewhere in between.  
Edward just glared at Alec, and I moaned in annoyance.  
'Edward, give up. Alec isn't here to fight or anything. He was escorting me.' I stated, but Edward just glanced at me once.  
'His mind says different.' He replied. I stiffened a little and looked at Alec. He just shook his head.  
'You're making that up, what is it with you-' Alec snarled angrily, I whimpered softly, letting my hand run over Alec's chest. I felt him hold his breath, to which I grinned playfully.

'Edward, stop now. You know you won't win this, and I'll speak for everyone here that they want to give Alec a chance. If he spoils it- we won't hesitate to attack.' Bella said, taking Edward's hand in comfort.  
So even she votes for Alec.

'Well, then it's settled. We're off to La Push then!' Emmett roared, his roar made me wince- and Alec just pulled my body closer and kissed me.

Personally, I think Alec has been misunderstood. He's very sweet, a little sarcastic and sadistic- but that doesn't matter. I imprinted, and fell in love with him. End of the story.  
My stomach knotted together, even if our love was meant to be forbidden- there must be a reason I imprinted on a vampire. Maybe.. Maybe vampires and shape shifters don't have to be enemies at all..


	12. Chapter 12: L is for Losing

**Previously;**

_Personally, I think Alec has been misunderstood. He's very sweet, a little sarcastic and sadistic- but that doesn't matter. I imprinted, and fell in love with him. End of the story.  
My stomach knotted together, even if our love was meant to be forbidden- there must be a reason I imprinted on a vampire. Maybe.. Maybe vampires and shape shifters don't have to be enemies at all.. _

**Chapter 12; L is for Losing**

I ran, together with Jacob and Seth behind the other vampires. We were actually close to Forks now, and I could nearly smell La Push from here. But the best thing was- I could prove to Sam that I imprinted. Take that, Sam Uley!

Carlisle offered to give Alec donor blood. It was really nice, of course. Since I knew that Alec prefers human blood more than animal blood.

Jacob groaned. _'Okay, it's also getting annoying you're sharing our thoughts about Alec with us.'  
'It's better than hearing your thoughts about how you fucked Renesmee last night.' _ I added, and Seth barked a laugh out loud.  
_'Very funny. But I don't really have a good feeling about Alec being here.'  
'I have a very good feeling.'_ And I let my thoughts wander off to making love with my imprint.  
_'GROSS LEAH!'  
'EW!'_ Quil moaned, nearly tripping._  
_I snorted, and it came out as a sneeze.  
_'You'll see that thought soon enough.'_ I ensured, but I knew that it most possibly wouldn't happen. Alec and I were just starters. And I recall that he wants to get to know me better.  
_'I can see Forks!'_ Seth squeaked, his thoughts ran wild and Jacob and Embry whined.  
_'Seth, keep your thoughts to yourself for a second. You're spamming our heads.'  
'Sorry.' _

I knew Quil and I actually wanted to squeak just as loud as Seth just did. But we were too mature to admit that.

The Cullens came to a stop, and we slowed down.  
_'What's the matter Edward?'_ I thought, but then I saw it. The welcome to Forks sign. Oh joy.  
'I suggest that we take Alec with us to give him some blood.' Carlisle suggested, and I winced. I already felt empty at that thought.  
_'Get a little loose from him, Lee. You know what turned out after Sam. Don't let it be the same mistake.'  
'You don't know how much I love him!' _I snapped, glaring at Jacob. By the way, how come that I can still hear their thoughts? I was kicked out of the pack. Or so I thought.  
_'I never kicked you, Leah. You know I wouldn't do that. But it just made you stop arguing with Sam.'_

I sighed, turning my attention to Alec. He came closer and stroked over my head.  
'I'll see you in a few minutes. I'll do it fast, okay?' he whispered, I just whined. My ear twitching at the sound of his voice.  
He smiled cockily at me, and then mouthed; 'I love you' at me.  
I staggered because of that, and he laughed at me. I gave him a mocking glare- though it was playful.

We all took our clothes back and started running to La Push. I couldn't wait till Alec would be back. My body craved for him, just like my heart.  
We finally entered the reservations, and I let my paws hit the ground of my home. It felt good to be here again. Surrounded by my half friends, half enemies. And my pack – but most of all. Alec.

I placed my clothes at my favorite oak tree again, and let my body shape into my human form again.  
In a hurry, I pulled my underwear and bra on- and then my easy shirt and jeans.  
Sam was talking in the clearing, with Jacob.  
'You serious she's okay?'  
'More than okay, Sam. Trust me.'  
'Good. Because I'm actually very sorry about what I said to her. She just made me very angry.'

'And I forgive you for doing that.' I replied, appearing from the trees.  
Sam wrinkled his nose and frowned.  
'So you really were at the Volturi's. Did they harm you?'  
I shook my head, pushing the thought of a torturing Jane away.  
'But first, I want to eat. Really badly!' I shouted, and Jacob chuckled. 'Vampires don't eat, so they forgot you I think'  
I shrugged. 'I don't really care. But I could eat a cow right now.'  
Sam wrinkled his nose and pushed me. I smirked back at him and ran after Seth. I had to eat quick before Alec came back.

I actually looked like an animal when I was eating, and I was serious about eating a cow.  
'Jesus, Lee. We're running out of bread!'  
I snorted and took another bite.  
'Sweetie, you ate 5 pieces already. Don't you think that's enough? You need to have some place for tonight you know?'  
I nodded and shrugged. 'I'll still eat mom, don't worry.'

After I filled my stomach, I left as quick as I came. Alec would be here soon. And I was going to hug the hell out of him.  
But that thought immediately erased as I saw Sam's pack running over to the forest.  
Shit.

I didn't care about my clothes and phased as fast as I could. My paws hit the muddy ground while it made my fur dirty. God, I would really need a shower after this.

'_Leah! They're going to attack Alec- I'm sure of it!'_ Seth called, I growled in response.  
_'Help me defend him, Seth. Please?'  
'On my way!'  
_Seth never sat still. Even when it came to fights- he always wanted to be there. Sam never allowed him, but since we both joined Jacob's pack- things were different. Jacob actually agreed to him now, Seth had more experience now than at the fight with Victoria.

I heard the growls and snarls as I was approaching. I could also sense the imprint with Alec getting stronger, I ran with all my might and jumped over Paul as he blocked my way to Alec. I stopped in front of him, staring directly at Sam.

Alec was crouching, and apparently- he hadn't seen me coming. Because he grabbed me from behind and swung me into the closest tree. I yelped, and I heard Sam growl viciously.  
_'No- Seth. Seth be quick!'  
_The tree where I fell into, cracked, and I tried to crawl away as fast as I could- but the tree fell on my back. Blocking my escape. It also caused me to phase back immediately, without feeling any pain.

And there he was, my little brother jumped right in front of Alec and growled at Sam's pack.  
Alec widened his eyes and immediately rushed over to where I had fallen.  
'Shit- Leah. Sorry! I didn't know it was you!' he spoke in a rush, afraid of touching me.  
'It's okay- really.' I whispered, trying to find his hand.

Seth was still blocking the path to Alec- and soon. Sam understood that Alec was no harm for any of us.

'Fottere..' Alec cursed, pushing the tree off me. I could only cry out in response. Was it just me, or did I have more than just broken bones?  
'Is she okay?' Sam shouted, appearing as a human next to Alec.  
'I don't know, her legs don't look that good, and neither does this here..'  
'But it's healing.' Sam said,  
'I didn't know it was her, really. She jumped and I thought she would attack me- I had no idea..' his voice sounded very much in panic.  
'It's okay Alec. Don't worry about me.' I moaned, feeling pretty much ashamed for the fact I was naked.  
'Sam- can you get any clothes for me?' I breathed, and he frowned.  
'Here, you can have mine.' Alec mumbled- pulling his own shirt off. But as he wanted to get them on, I cried out again-  
'Damn, what are my injuries?' I groaned, Sam pulled a face.  
'You don't really want to know.'  
'I do want to know, Sam.' I growled, and Alec stroked my arm.

'All I can say is that your legs are pretty much shattered by the force of the tree. But your back.. The tree had a sharp branch sticking out.'  
I winced at that. It sounded pretty horrifying indeed.

'We got help.' Jared shouted, but he stopped running as soon as he saw me. 'Holy fuck- it went through her?'  
Wait what? The branch went right through me?  
'I don't really like pulling it out. Should we wait for Carlisle?'  
'Seth already called the Cullens. They're probably on their way here.'

'Marvelous.' I spat, and Alec closed his eyes.  
'How do you feel now?'  
I frowned. 'I don't really feel anything. Doesn't hurt or so.'  
'Good.' He whispered, and I knew. He numbed me.  
'Alec..' I breathed, staring up at him. He just smiled sadly, and Seth came on running with some clothes.  
'Your imprint sure causes some troubles around here.' Seth joked, but I glared at him.  
'He doesn't. Leave him alone, it's not his fault. He reacted- it's completely normal.' I responded, squeezing Alec's hand softly.  
And that's when the reeking stench of vampires entered the air.  
'Make sure they know where we are.' Sam called, handing Alec my underwear. I clenched my teeth together. Super. He saw my underwear, and me, naked.  
He just slipped on my underwear painlessly. I spit a bit of mud out of my mouth and pulled a face.  
'Can't you move me in a more.. Safer position? One without me getting dirt in my mouth?' I growled, Sam just chuckled and shook his head.  
'We'd rather move you when you're.. Out.' He said, a flash of hurt going through his eyes.  
Out. That sounded pretty scary.  
'So that means Jasper's coming too. Right?' I tried to ask as much questions as I could- but I had to close my eyes because of the leeches kicking dirt in my face. There was my answer.  
'My face and I are thanking you that I can get a shower after this.' I spat harshly, Alec chuckled and rubbed some of the dirt out of my face.

I could see Carlisle wince in pain, then it should be pretty bad.  
'Sorry, I'm really sorry.. When I removed the tree, the branch broke, I didn't know it penetrated her.' Alec apologized sadly, but I shook my head.  
'It's fine Alec. I'll heal.' I replied casually, but Carlisle touched my shoulder gently.  
'I'm sure you will heal, but your intestines could be harmed. They're important to your body.'  
My intestines. That sounded like I was a frog. Waiting to be dissected.  
I hadn't really noticed Jasper until he bend down in front of me.  
'Leah, are you tired?' he asked, but I rolled my eyes.  
'You're the emotional dude. You know what I feel.'  
Jasper pressed his lips together and shared a glance with Carlisle.  
'Jasper will put you to sleep, okay? Probably in a deep sleep.' Carlisle said, staring at my eyes intensely.  
'Make sure I don't get dirt in my mouth.' I protested, and Jasper chuckled.  
'I'll ensure you that it won't happen, Leah.'

I didn't know when I was starting to feel sleepy, because I glanced at Alec one more time before my body felt too heavy to move. His worried expression haunted me for a second, but all came back before I knew it.

I laid in my own bed, I could see some covers laying on the floor. Blood stains on them. I pulled a face. Where did everyone go?  
I pulled myself into a sitting position, wincing because of the pain in my midsection.  
Inhaling slowly, I raised the shirt Alec gave me. My whole stomach was wrapped in tight bandages. What did they do?  
'I can hear her thoughts, she's awake.'  
I heard footsteps coming on the stairs, and I stared at my legs intensely. They healed perfectly. No bruises or anything that looked like I was squished beneath a tree.

'Hey Leah. How are you feeling?' Jacob asked, entering with Carlisle and some other leeches.  
'I don't know, my legs don't hurt but my back and stomach do.' I moaned, leaning on my arms for support.  
'The reason for that is pretty hard to explain..' Carlisle mumbled sadly, and I frowned.  
'Something went wrong?'  
'It's nothing I did. It's just- one of your kidneys was so badly damaged it was impossible to heal.'  
I exhaled quickly and raised my eyebrows.  
'So that means I will go through life with one kidney?'  
'That's correct.'  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged.  
'Doesn't seem that bad, actually.' I replied, but Carlisle smiled sadly.  
'Sadly, the worst part is that you shouldn't phase for the next 24 hours.'  
Not phasing? That was like- not breathing. I couldn't do that!  
Damn it. I'm going to strangle Alec now.


	13. Chapter 13: M is for Moans

**Previously;**

'_So that means I will go through life with one kidney?'  
'That's correct.'  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged.  
'Doesn't seem that bad, actually.' I replied, but Carlisle smiled sadly.  
'Sadly, the worst part is that you shouldn't phase for the next 24 hours.'  
Not phasing? That was like- not breathing. I couldn't do that!  
Damn it. I'm going to strangle Alec now._

**Chapter 13: M is for Moans**

I took a drink out of the fridge and pressed my lips together. Not phasing. 24 hours. This was like torture- but not as bad as Jane torturing me.  
It's then that I smelled his scent.  
'Hey.'  
It made me twirl, and I nearly tripped when I saw he didn't wear a shirt.  
'Hey.' I replied casually, taking a sip from my lemonade and checking him out.  
'Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry that I wasn't there.. But Carlisle said I should better leave. Too much blood..' his voice lowered at the end.

'I'm feeling fine.' I lied, putting the drink down and staring at him. 'Besides, It's not your fault. Remember that.' I ensured, but he took a step closer and grabbed my hands.  
'It is. And you know that. If I would be more careful- I wouldn't have done that..'  
I rolled my eyes, terrible timing for him to blame himself.  
'Alec. Stop blaming yourself, it was completely normal how you reacted. It was the tree that caused this.' I huffed, breathing hurt more than twirling now.  
Worst thing- he saw that.  
'You don't need to speak, it's my fault. And I should leave as soon as possible.' He whispered, stroking my cheek.  
I hit his hand away and growled.  
'Alec, listen to me. It. Is. Not. Your. FAULT!' I practically yelled, and Alec winced. Why can't boys listen to girls for a second- girls always tell the truth to them.  
'Still means I should leave, I feel unwelcome here.' He narrowed his eyes at me, and I widened mine.  
'You're not unwelcome. You know that, they just have to get used to the fact you're my imprint.'  
'They don't understand like you do. They don't feel the same what we feel for each other.'  
He stepped closer to me, and I swear that if I wasn't holding the kitchen sink right now- I would have collapsed from his handsomeness.

'Jasper understands.' I whispered, and Alec smiled cockily at me. He stroked my cheek again, this time I didn't want to hit it away at all.  
'Yeah, that's one person. We won't win with three people, Leah.'  
He leaned in, and brushed his lips over mine. God- my heart felt hot. Like bursting into millions of other tiny hearts.  
I wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. There wasn't a thing he could hide from me anymore. I couldn't think clearly as he deepened the kiss, my belly fluttered and I didn't even feel the pain that ran through me a few seconds ago.  
I wrapped one leg around him, and he lift me on the kitchen sink. Oh gee- if mom caught us here she would clean the kitchen all day. What time was it, actually?

_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

But that tiny detail didn't matter. Him, was the only thing that mattered at the moment.  
My thoughts ran into thousand questions when he grinded his hips into mine- it caused me to moan in the kiss. Alec growled in return, and slipped one hand under the shirt I was wearing.  
Our lips parted for me to get some air, and I took it eagerly. Must. Kiss. Him. Again.  
I placed my forehead against his, staring into his beautiful burgundy eyes. The ones I love deeply, and the ones that still frightened me anyway.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
But I can't stay away_

Alec hesitated, and I blinked a few times. I knew he wanted me, like I wanted him in return. But were we ready for it? Shouldn't we- take it slow and see how things turn out?  
But that thought erased completely as our lips rejoined again, to which- my lower area responded. I wanted him, badly.  
He grinded his hips into mine again, and we moaned together.  
'Fuck.' I hissed, as I felt how his member hardened against me.  
'Hell yes.' He moaned, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew his answer meant we had to find a bed- and quick.  
'Upstairs. My bedroom.-' I choked out, and he grunted a soft agreement. I knew we barely knew each other to experience this. But come on, he's too handsome to resist in any possible way-.

_I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

He kissed my neck tenderly while he kicked the door shut behind him.  
'Lock it.' I breathed, scared that Seth or mom would come in to throw us apart. I knew that it wouldn't hold them back- but at least it told them to get away.  
After he locked it, he stepped closer to me again. My lower area felt hot now, and I pulled him on my lap. He grinned at me, stroking my face tenderly.  
'I love you.' I whispered, and he closed his eyes. Thinking. It scared me for a second, was he thinking about what we were going to do? Or about our relationship?  
His eyes opened again, and he licked his lips shortly.  
My breathing picked up as he lowered my upper body on the bed, and he buried his face in my neck. I whimpered when Alec scraped his teeth from the crook of my neck, till my earlobe.  
'I love you too.' He breathed, and I got chills all over my body.  
He took the edges of my shirt and pulled it off, nearly ripping the fabric. He grinned then at what he saw.  
I wasn't wearing a bra, and it made feel uncomfortable.  
'It's okay, love. You're more than beautiful.' He whispered, lowering his face to mine.  
Our bodies collided as I kissed him. I moaned, running my fingers over his bare back.  
He was gently rolling his hips into mine, causing us to break our kiss and moan. I could feel his erection through his pants, and I had a pretty good idea.  
My hands went to his belt buckle, and I opened it slowly. He bit his lip-waiting for me to pull his pants off. But what I did was far from his thoughts.  
I slipped one hand into his jeans and underwear, to gasp as I felt his cold, but hard member.  
'Leah.' He gasped, gliding his fingers over the bandages around my belly.  
I started slowly, to let him get used to my body temperature. He moaned in response, burying his head in my neck again.  
'Do you like that?' I mumbled huskily, he could only moan and move his hips into my hand.  
I frowned, slowly pulling his jeans and underwear down. I could feel his teeth scrape over my neck again. I moaned at that, fastening my movements with my hand. He growled softly, pulling back and kissing me roughly.  
I didn't mind it was rough, as long he enjoyed my hands on him. Everything was fine.

_I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn_

'Jesus.' He hissed, as I started to rub over the tip of his erection. 'Leah- I'm close, fuck. I'm close-' he added in a moan.  
I captured his lips with mine, letting my hands move slowly now. He moaned roughly against my lips, buckling his hips into my hand.  
'Leah.' He spat, moving to my neck and nibbling on it.  
I gasped quietly as my stomach knotted together.  
'Alec..' I responded, recovering of his breath on my neck. He sure liked calling my name now.  
With a smile, I decided to give him what he wanted. I wasn't a cruel person, well. I used to be, but with Alec here- I felt incredibly happy.

He twitched under my touch, and then came in my hands.  
His breath came out in gasps, and I actually pulled a face. I wasn't a person to give blowjobs or anything. I'd prefer to do something without using my mouth. Except for kisses of course.

_Stay away  
'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't_stay a__way_

__He stared at my face, in complete bliss.  
'Sorry.' He breathed, and I raised my eyebrows. 'For what, silly?' I asked playfully, he just snorted and jumped up- getting a towel out of my closet and cleaning my hands.  
I couldn't believe I did this, it was beyond hot to see him like that.

After he cleaned my hands, he climbed on top of me again.  
I stared intensely at his face, and he smirked. It made chills go down my spine.  
My hands moved to his hips, as I stroked it softly. He just started to pull on my underwear.  
'I want you.' He whispered, and I could see his member hardening again. Gosh- this boy didn't know when to stop. But anyway, I moaned at what he said and nodded.  
'Yes, do it. I want you too..' I replied, letting my hands trail over his back. I swear he was doing this just to tease me. He finally got rid of my underwear- and I closed my eyes.  
This is it, we were going to do it. A vampire and shape shifter. And damn- it was hot in here.

'You ready?' he asked huskily, I just nodded. Unable to say anything.  
The tip of his erection slid into me- and I moaned. He sure was cold, but it didn't matter. My temperature would easily wear that off.  
'Alec.' I warned, grabbing his hips and pushing him down. The movement made me gasp, he slid deeper into me and I could hear him chuckle.  
'You're.. Incredibly warm.' He whispered, I opened my eyes to stare up at him.  
'I don't mind that you're cold.' I moaned, and with that- he began to move. Slowly, rocking himself back in and out.  
I whimpered each slow movement he made.  
'Alec, stop it. Go faster.' I ordered, but as he didn't obey. I snarled. 'NOW!'  
He let himself lean on top of me, so that we could feel our bodies touch. I could only moan as my nipples hardened because of his cold skin.  
'Shit, Alec.' I whimpered, and he moaned 'I love you' to me. Starting to move faster after that – and to my surprise. Harder.  
My arms wrapped tightly around him, and he moved his hips into me. I eagerly moved back against him. 'Alec-' I choked on my breath, and moaned after that.  
My lower area felt like exploding already.  
'I'm getting closer.' I hissed, my hips moving somewhat clumsily now.  
'Yes.' He moaned, fastening his pace and thrusting deeply into me.  
'Fuck- oh. Jesus, FUCK!' I moaned, and he shushed my moans by kissing me. I didn't want to reach my orgasm yet, but I couldn't stop moving. And neither could he.  
Our movements began to get sloppy, hard, and fast.  
It was then that I cried out, my orgasm crashing over me like a tsunami. My inner walls clamped down on him, and he cried out just as loud as I did.  
He shot his seed into me, and I gasped how cold it was. It made me bite on my lip in pain.  
'Did I hurt you?' he rambled, pulling out of me immediately and taking me in his arms.  
'No- no..' I gasped, touching his face with my hand. 'Just. Cold.' I whispered, waiting till the pain slowly ended.  
He hugged me, not very tight though. 'You sure you're okay?'  
I nodded, kissing him passionately.  
His hands roamed over my back, and we were roughly interrupted by my cell phone beeping.  
'Shit.' I cursed, getting up from our cozy position.

'Leah here.' I breathed, crap. It sounded like I was hit by a car and couldn't get enough air to fill my lungs.  
'Hurry..' Jacob moaned, and I widened my eyes in response.  
'Jake? What's going on?' I felt Alec tense, and he ran his hand through my hair.  
'Alec's friends- they're here. They think we kidnapped him..' Jacob growled, and then it was silent.  
I sat in utter silence, my eyes completely wide.  
'They're here?' he whispered, my world began to crash down. The Volturi were here to pick up Alec. Thinking we kept him against his will.

My breathing picked up, and Alec kissed me. 'Don't worry.. You know I love you.' He whispered, and I nodded at him.  
'I don't want you to leave with them. We have to hurry.' I whispered, getting up and pulling my underwear on.  
I wasn't allowed to phase, but I was afraid I had to. For our own safety.

I slipped my own shirt on and short jeans. I didn't have time to brush my hair- and I knew I looked like a mess.

Alec ran, as fast as he could- and I knew I should let him. Otherwise.. It would've been obvious that we were together..  
When I reached the clearing, I saw Seth standing in front of Jacob- who lay on the ground unmoving. I could see Jacob breathing, and that encouraged my faith in them.  
'Seth!' I screamed, but he didn't move. It was then that I noticed Jane, Felix, and Demetri standing there. Alec was nowhere to be seen yet.  
'There she is.' Jane snarled, I ran- for as long I was possible with my bandages around me.

'Don't hurt them.' I whimpered, throwing my arms around Seth's neck. He just whined, and I knew he didn't want me to phase.

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14: N is for Nope

**Chapter 14; N is for Nope**

Jane stared at me after I begged them not to hurt Seth and Jake.  
'Why shouldn't we? You have my brother.' Jane spat, I could hear the anger in her voice- it was even worse than when she caught Alec and me.  
'He isn't here.' I lied, staring at each one of the Volturi.  
'Lies. I tracked him, he's here somewhere.' Demetri hissed, and I winced. But didn't move away from Seth.

'Jane, stop!' my heart fluttered as Alec ran into our village. It made me feel slightly more- safer.  
'Alec.' She said, almost hissing.  
'They haven't done anything to me.' Alec blurted, and I stared at him in wonder. Would he tell them about me?

'Don't lie, I can smell the dog all over you.' Felix growled, my heart picked up. Bad timing. Bad timing.  
_'You.'_ Jane pointed her finger at me, and Seth growled viciously.  
'Why did you keep my brother here.' She continued, I stepped forward. There's one thing I learned about her. And that's that she has to focus on her victim. If Seth and Jacob weren't into view, then come on up bitch.

'I didn't keep him here.' I snarled, I could see Alec look at me. I knew he didn't know what to say. And I left that choice to him.  
'Oh really? I don't believe you.' She snapped, my heart pounded wildly.  
'Then you don't believe me, but it's the truth.' I growled, I could feel my temper almost gaining control. But I shouldn't phase. Carlisle said that clearly.

'We didn't trust you and your pack of mutts. So we came to help Alec out.' Jane hissed, I nearly puffed up like a blowfish.  
'You're the ones not to trust, not we.' I snarled, I could hear Seth whine- poking my ass with his nose. I didn't bulge.  
'Felix. Get rid of this garbage. Once and for all.' Jane ordered, and I saw Felix coming closer. I sighed, if Alec wasn't going to do anything. Then so be it. I won't bring him in danger by screaming him for help.

I backed away from Felix, but then I collapsed- convulsing in the non-existing pain that Jane created. I screamed out, gulping down the air like I was drowning now. Seth barked helplessly at Alec, and Jacob got to his paws slowly. He was still in pain.  
I smashed the ground with my fists, trying to keep myself from screaming- but Jane increased the pressure even more.  
I couldn't stop it now, I had to phase. I just had to- and that's when I burst out of my clothes and landed on all fours. Jane had lost her focus because of that- but I sank through my paws anyway. Lack of feeling in my back- and my hind legs throbbed badly.

'_Why did you phase! Carlisle said-'  
'Blah blah blah! I couldn't stop myself now, Jake. It hurt. Okay?'_

Felix hovered above me, grabbing my head and pulling me up.  
'Too bad it had to end this way, you would have a pretty good life at the mansion.'  
I closed my eyes, Alec. Come on. Stop them- I know you can.  
I felt his Felix' hand tightening around my head, he was going to crush my skull. Goody. Lots of pain for me. As if I'm not in pain right now.

'FELIX NO!'  
Finally. This brought you over the edge, Alec?  
Felix dropped me, and I didn't move. I didn't want to. And I knew I couldn't because I didn't heal completely from the last accident.  
'Why Alec? Don't you want the dog to die?' Jane snarled, and suddenly I felt Alec's hands touch me.  
'I don't want her to die, Jane. Because- because..' he couldn't continue his words, he felt frightened, and I knew that.  
I mewled, my eyes opening and staring into his panicked, but beautiful burgundy eyes.  
'Because..?' Jane growled, ugh. Didn't Jane get the point already?  
'Because I'm in love with her!' Alec shouted, the feeling that washed over me was satisfaction. Alec had finally admit it to us, I'm proud of him.  
I thought it was going to be okay now, that Jane would understand her brother. But instead of that, pain shot through me again- my body convulsing by the force.

'_Shit, Leah!'_ Seth yowled, but I snarled.  
_'If you do that, Seth. I'll kill you afterwards.'  
'But- but..'  
'I SAID NO!' _No way I was letting my brother sacrifice himself for me. No. Fucking. Way.

'Stop it Jane! Stop it!' Alec screamed desperately, he left my side and threw himself on Jane. She lost her focus completely as Alec tugged on her hair like only a brother could do.  
'Alec! Fottere!' Jane roared, and they were rolling over the ground like they were wrestling. Demetri stared amused at them, Felix rather angry at me.  
Felix walked over to me, but just as he wanted to yank me up- something black crashed into him.

'_Sam!'_ Jacob thought, and I took a relieved breath.

Sam stood above Felix, his black tail raised in the air- and it didn't take long before the others came on running- snarling at Demetri.  
At that point- I knew we were going to overpower them all.  
_'What did we miss?'_ Embry thought.  
_'Jesus, we nearly missed it.'_ Quil snorted angrily.

I pulled my body up from the ground, having a hard time standing on my hind paws. I stared sideways at the bleeding gap on the side of my stomach. Well crap. I needed Carlisle again.

'_Leah, lay down.'_ Jacob ordered, but I refused. I had to see Alec, I had to stop them. They are siblings. Siblings don't fight over a girl, or a boy. If this isn't meant to be, then fine. Alec and I will have to break up. Harder than it looks though. Were we even together now?

Jane and Alec stopped fighting as soon as they saw I limped towards them, the blood was leaking out of my wound- but I still managed to give the twins a wolf-like smile. Even Jane seemed to be surprised of me, and I knew she wasn't going to hurt me at all.

I collapsed, staring straight at Jane and Alec. If this wouldn't mean I cared, then I wouldn't know what to do anymore.  
'You need to phase back, Leah..' Alec whispered, climbing off Jane and stroking my head.  
'It seems that you already harmed the dog.' Jane hissed, and Alec growled at her.  
I wish I hadn't phased, Carlisle was right. Because I phased- the wound reopened and it was bleeding again.

'Why don't you accept this, Jane? Is it because you're afraid of losing me?' Alec hissed, I could only wince at the siblings. Seth and I never fought this way, maybe because we weren't vampires- or we just had a better bond.  
That made me think. I re-quote; Seth and I have a good bond. But Alec and Jane knew each other for centuries. So I take it back, I think?

'Leah.' A voice called me, pretty much far away. Had I lost conscious? If only I didn't think that much- maybe I would still be awake.  
'Turn her around.' It was a pretty loud order, it made me moan. But the moan only escaped as a soft whimper. Was I still wolf?  
'Luckily, her insides are still intact. So there hasn't been any damage. I cleaned the wound, and I will now stitch it.'  
Stitch it? Oh god, this meant needles. And I hate needles.

'Hold her still.' A voice commanded, I whimpered at the voice. Was it Carlisle? No.. It sounded more.. Rough. And I could only remember one guy with a rough voice.

Sam.

My midsection/lower body burned in agony- and I swear that I heard myself yelp.  
'It'll be over in a few seconds, Leah. Hang on.'  
Hang on? What? Of course I'm hanging on. But the fucking needles hurt. I will stab anyone with a needle when I wake up. Urgh.

'Okay, done. Carlisle should check it when he gets here. The wound had to get cleaned now before things went bad.'

'Why did Alec leave with Jane? She'll be devastated.'  
'Don't know. He said something about being loyal to his coven.'  
'Like I thought, the leech only breaks her.'

My head hurt, marvelous. I couldn't really think straight, and I couldn't even focus on the voices. I knew they said something about Alec and Jane. Just couldn't put my finger on what.

'Hey Leah, you awake?' someone nudged me, and I groaned. This time, I sounded more human than animal.  
'Yeah.. She is. Help her up.'  
A few hands supported my back and I opened my eyes drowsily. What had happened again? Oh, right. I passed out in front of the twins.

'How do you feel?'  
Emily sat down in front of me, she didn't look very happy.  
'Don't know. Sore, I think?' My eyes hurt from the headache, and I stroked my arms.  
'Sorry that I phased.' I whispered quietly, Sam bend in front of me and smiled sadly.  
'It's okay, Jake told me what happened.'  
Why would Jacob tell Sam anything about me?

'Let's bring her inside.' Emily suggested, and then I saw Seth coming up with a bag filled with supplies.  
'Whatchu get?' I questioned, pulling a face as Emily and Sam got me to my feet.  
'Ice cream.' He said, looking down.  
I frowned, ice cream is good. Why the sad face?  
By the help of Emily and Sam, I limped to my house. Where was Alec? His coven members are gone too. He wouldn't? No.. He wouldn't.

I sat back on the couch, clenching my teeth together.  
'No phasing for today, okay Leah?' Sam ordered, and I rolled my eyes.  
'I have better things to do, where's Alec?' I sneered, and everyone went quiet. My heart rate picked up. He left. That's what I heard. He fucking left.  
But I wasn't going to break down. Not in front of Sam and Emily. I couldn't let them know my world had collapsed, me being crushed beneath it.  
Seth sat down on the couch and handed me a bucket with Ice cream. I snorted.  
'So that's why you bought it.' I said sharply, Seth nodded- handing me a spoon.

'Did he say anything before he left?' I asked, staring at the bucket with ice. Seriously? I had a huge urge to eat it now.  
'He only told us he had to be loyal to his coven, and he didn't want to be a danger to you.'  
I cackled a laugh and shook my head, but I wished I could cry right now.  
'The only thing that would be dangerous now is me. I'm vicious.' I spat, putting the ice cream on the table.  
'Now now, not the time to phase in the house.' Emily patted my knee softly, and I looked away. I could feel the tears burning already.  
'I'd like to be alone right now.' I choked out, but luckily- I sounded just normal.  
'We understand, Lee. If you need us- you know where to find us..'  
'Of course, in Emily's bed.' I snarled, and Sam sighed.  
'Right back where we started, eh?' Seth whispered, and I just glared at him.  
'When I said that I want to be alone, I mean. Fuck off already!'

I watched Sam, Emily and Seth leave. All looking at the ground. I felt sorry for snapping at them, but it's the second time someone left me. The first time, a girl got between us. The second one, his family. Joy oh joy. Like I thought.  
I'm doomed to have imprinted on a vampire, and I'm doomed being a shape shifter. I could just go and kill myself already.  
If life didn't love me, then I had no choice.


	15. Chapter 15: O is for Overreacting

**Chapter 15; O is for Overreacting**

'Leah, come on. You need to get out once in a while!' Seth ordered, but I shook my head.  
'There are too much dangers for me, I could get crushed beneath a tree, I could get heartbroken. No thank you. I'd rather stay inside.' I said, smiling sarcastically.  
I've been inside for.. 4 days now. So what? I was good here. Lots of food, ice cream. A shower, toilet. I got everything I want and need.  
'I'm serious sis. If that Alec guy comes in again, I'll bite his head off.' Seth said, rather angry now.  
'Hah. You wouldn't even be able to take his ear off.' I joked, and Seth took the ice cream away.  
'Hey! I was gonna eat that!'  
'No you weren't. You're going out. NOW!'  
I shook my head and got up.  
'Different than that, I'm going to take a shower.' I stated, but Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me back.  
'Leah, I hate to see you like this.' He whispered, and I shrugged.  
'It's better than crying all day, for sure.' I responded, pulling my hand back and going into the hall. I know what you think. I was being a bitch to Seth, and I've been avoiding everyone ever since.. the leech left. It doesn't hurt me, nope. It did. The first day, but the following days went easier. I haven't even shed a tear. I cheered mentally for myself.

I turned the water on, locking the bathroom door behind me and staring at myself in the mirror. I looked completely normal, my hair was normal, my eyes were normal. Nothing to be ashamed of. But why wasn't I good enough for the leech? I didn't look bad. Actually- I looked very close to perfect.

Urgh. Who am I kidding. I had to admit, I looked like junk. Trash- and I felt like that too.  
Closing my eyes, I started to pull my pajama's off. I placed them neatly on the sink. I threw my underwear on the ground, dirty clothing. Duh.  
I stared at my reflection one more time, and then slipped into the bathtub. The water was hot, and it felt good against my skin. Like he felt, only much colder. Much, and much colder.  
I sighed, leaning back and pouring some bathing oil in the water.  
My heart felt heavy. Like when I was mourning over Sam. But I wouldn't cry. I refused to be that broken girl again, those months had been moved away in a memory box.

The bubbles reached my nose, and I coughed. Next time; less bathing oil.  
'Leah, you alright?' Mom called, and I rolled my eyes.  
'Fine mom. Don't worry.'

I hated this. They were thinking I was suicidal. Well, I have considered killing myself. But unsuccessfully, I would heal. I wished to kill myself more painlessly..  
I closed my eyes, taking the shampoo and pouring it into my hands.  
What was the point of showering, actually? I'd rather sit on the couch, eating ice cream and watching those stupid soaps. I knew this because when someone has a broken heart, they always do the ice cream thing on the couch.

I washed my hair, softly massaging it. My hair felt rough, lifeless. But my hair wasn't the only thing that died. It felt like my heart did. Too. Although I can hear it beating.

'_Is this what you wanted?'_

What?  
'Who's spying on me!' I called out, stopping myself from washing my hair.

'_Seriously, I thought you'd have more confidence than this.'_

I closed my eyes. It couldn't be him, it couldn't be him. I was turning mental- yup. Turning mental.

'_Stop lying to yourself, Leah. You know you have to do something about this. About us.'_

About. Us.  
'Was there even a relationship then? Cause I don't remember any words about girlfriend boyfriend stuff.'

'_I see. Clearly- you're being self centered, not letting anybody in.'_

'Of course I let people in.' I scoffed, getting into a sitting position.

'_Who? You tell me.'_

Shit. Umm. Who ?

'Listen, Alec. You're the one being self centered, leaving me here.. Alone..'  
I pulled my knees to my chest, why was he being so mean?  
'I'm feeling so _alone_..' My voice broke down, and I knew that I was talking to air. And it did make me crazy.

'_Then do something about it.' _

'What can I do?' I whimpered, my eyes burned. Great. 4 days of non-crying, and here I was. Tearing myself apart.  
'What can I do.. I'm nothing. Not worth a single penny.' I breathed, trying to keep myself together.

'_You know you're worth millions for your family, who- are trying to make you feel better. But like I said, you're not letting anybody in. Just break that shield you made, Leah. You don't want to end up like an old cranky woman, or even end up dead.' _

'That's absurd.' I choked out, and the voice laughed.

'_You're the one that's absurd, at the moment. Start letting someone in, for fuck's sake.'_

My breathing picked up. The voice was right, Alec was right. I blocked everyone out- even if they wanted to help me. But I just.. Send them away.  
Oh my god.. I really was self centered. I wasn't being heartbroken, I was being a bitch.

I cried out, hugging my knees tighter to my chest. Why did everything have to be so hard?  
How could I let people in? I would only yank them towards the same road. Sinking deeper and deeper..

Because of my shrieking baby cries- which obviously, wasn't very good listening to- I didn't hear mom entering.  
'Sweetie..'  
I gasped, I didn't care how she got in, the point was that she was there.  
'Mom.. I can't do this anymore.' I choked out, but she only took my upper body to her chest. I soaked her clothes, but she didn't care at all.  
'I know, life is hard on you. But there's always a way to happiness.' She whispered, stroking through my wet hair.  
'I can't.' I whimpered, crying my heart out.  
'Don't be that hard on yourself, it's not your fault he left.'  
I felt her kiss my forehead, and I exhaled shuddery.  
'It feels like it is.' I gasped, mom smiled sadly.  
'I went through it too, and I can see myself in you. I blamed myself for your father's death..' she whispered, and that made me pull back. My mother had her own problems already, why should I worsen them?  
'You know it's not your fault.' I hiccupped a sob, and mom smiled sadly.  
'You can still make it up, but I can't. And you should accept the fact that you love Alec.'

His name gave me the chills, and I sniffled. My nose was all snotty, and I hated myself for crying already.  
'Come on, I'll make you some tea and you can dress yourself nicely. Also- pack your bags. Because I'm sending you to Alec right after that.' Mom ordered, getting up and laying some towels on the sink. She took my pajama's away. God- she was really forcing me?

Silently, I washed the shampoo out of my hair. My hair felt better already, soft and silky.

'_See? If you let people in, they help you. They'll help you get out of the hole you fell into.'_

I closed my eyes, and got out of the tub. Taking a towel that mom had placed there.  
'I didn't fall into a hole, I just had a mental breakdown.' I scoffed, rubbing my face. Damn. It looked like I've been under an attack from wasps.

After I dried myself, I walked into my room. Mom had already put some clothes on my bed. I love her. I should tell her that when I go downstairs.  
I dressed slowly. Would mom send me there, alone? Or would Jacob go with me.. Or Seth.  
If I went alone- I would be a chicken and flee. For sure.

I packed my bags, and swung the bag over my shoulder. Okay. I was going to do this. No chickening out- nope. No way. I was going to see Alec.  
My heart fluttered as I thought at that, and I smiled gently.  
'Glad to see you're feeling better.' Seth said, a huge puppy smile on his face.  
'SETH!' I shrieked, stomping off the stairs like a little girl- and then I threw my arms around his neck. Hugging him flat.  
'Shit!' he groaned, patting my back softly. 'Wow- loosen a bit please. Can't breathe.' He choked out, and I snorted.  
'Are you coming with me?' I whispered, and Seth frowned.  
'Not that I know, mom said you were going alone.'  
ALONE?

I pulled back, staring flabbergasted at my little brother. He just shrugged lightly.  
'You'll manage, really. Alec loves you. I noticed that.' Seth whispered, pulling me into a hug.  
Me. Alone. I can't manage that, I can't.  
'Seth. Please come with me.' I whispered, and he hugged me tighter.  
'Thought you wouldn't ask, but hell yeah. I'm not letting you go alone, who knows what they'll do when they see you.'  
My god, I love my brother.

When I came into the living room, I saw Jake and Sam sitting on the couch.  
'Uh. Hey.' I said, rather stunned.  
'Ready for the trip?' Jacob grinned, and I widened my eyes.  
'You planned this all!' I shrieked, and then mom appeared.  
'Actually, I planned it. Sweetie, we hate to see you like that..' Mom whispered, and I closed my eyes. Stupid tears, don't do this to me. Don't.

Seth hugged me from behind, pulling me into the living room.  
'Ey, it's okay Lee. Besides, if we won't go- you won't get rid of the ice cream belly.' Seth joked, patting on my belly.  
'Yeah well- the ice was good.' I protested. Seth put me down again, and he took a bag from behind the couch.  
'Anyway. When are we leaving?'  
'Right now?' I questioned, wow. Did I really said that?  
'Sure.' Jacob agreed, getting up and taking his own bag from behind the couch.  
I stared at Sam, and he shook his head.  
'Just here to encourage you. I know how I'm a pest in your eyes.' He said, sadly.  
But I gave him a mocking look.  
'You know I care about you, Sam. And I know that I don't show that. But I do.' I whispered, and I knew that it came right out of my broken heart.  
I accepted it. I accepted Sam's decision, because I knew now why Emily was the true one. Imprinting isn't just marking a person. It's finding your other self. To be honest? It feels wonderful to be with that person. Vampire or human.

We walked out of the door to see Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul, Collin and Brady standing there.  
'Ey.' Quil said, grinning heavily as he saw me- outside. Probably.  
'You ready for the trip Leah? Cause then- the pack will be complete.' Embry said, also taking out his bag.  
Wait. The whole pack was going with us?  
And I didn't mean Jared, Paul, or the pups. Jake's pack was coming with me? Wouldn't that.. Be a complete disaster?

'I know what you think, Lee. But we won't make a fight, we'll just be there. Waiting if things get out of hand.' Jacob ensured, and I snorted.  
'You almost sound like the mind reader.' I joked.  
'Well, don't compare me to that Cullen leech.' Jacob said, rather darkly. I rolled my eyes. Still not over the fact he couldn't get Bella? Well- if he got Bella. He wouldn't have imprinted on their half breed anyway.

I took a deep breath, we were really going to do this.  
But I wasn't going to chicken out. My heart needed healing. And fuck- Alec will get punished for leaving me like that.

A/N:

Okay, running out of chapters. Still a writersblock.  
I got two chapters left for you, and I'm sorry that you'll have to wait after that


	16. Chapter 16: P is for Please

**Chapter 16; P is for Please**

We reached New York in no time. The pack made jokes all the way- and it cheered me up. Really.  
We walked over to the airport, and I nudged Seth.  
'Do you see that hall?' I pointed at an exit where people came out.  
'Yeah.' He replied, rather sleepily. I chuckled. Poor boy.  
'It's where we met those two vampires. Which makes me wonder. Would Tony be alright?'  
'Why do you care? He took your memories.' Seth replied, and then Jacob came on running with Quil and Embry.  
'Okay, got the tickets. We need to hurry. The plane is boarding.' He panted, and I nodded.  
'Come on Sethypoo. We gotta catch that plane.' I teased, and Seth groaned but he ran after us anyway.

As we sat in the plane, the boys couldn't sit still one second. Seth sat next to me, Embry and Quil next to each other, and Jacob sat alone. Though they could communicate easily by just bending over a bit.

'How do you feel?' Seth questioned, startling me.  
'I.. Uh. Nervous..' I stuttered, and Seth snorted.  
'It'll be okay Lee. You know that.'  
But my feelings told me different. I could be wrong, but what if Alec didn't want me to come? Maybe he just wanted to leave..

I stroked a piece of hair behind my ear, closing my eyes tightly.  
Seth was finally falling asleep, I had enough of his questions. Seth startled me again by laying his head on my shoulder. It made me feel like I was 8 years old, and Seth was too frightened to sleep.  
Don't laugh, but we slept together in one bed. If he was scared, I was. Dad always came into our room and took Seth to his own bed. The next morning, I would always say Seth sleepwalked himself back to his own room. But yeah. Seth was only 3 years old back then. _Almost _3.

I sighed. My life was less complicated back then. Seth and I were clueless. But we were always excited when dad told us stories about wolves.  
I remember my first meeting with Jacob. We were in primary school and he stole my lunch. Not a very nice encounter, but Sam- being older and mature- he taught Jacob a lesson by stealing his lunch. Talk about a crying Jacob.

I couldn't help but smile at that memory. Our lives were just starting, and here we were. On our way to our enemies. For my fucking imprint.  
Just wish life would changed. That Seth would've phased. Not me. I would find a normal boy, have children and get married. And eventually have a grave with my name on it.

_R.I.P Leah Clearwater_

_Beloved wife, mother, and grandmother. _

Would be perfect. The thought of it made me want to bawl my eyes out. But I kept myself strong. I shouldn't cry now. I was going to see Alec again.  
I hated the fact that Quil, Paul, Jared and Sam would stop phasing because of their imprints. The humans still kept on growing while we were frozen in this pained body.

'Leah, you awake?' Jacob whispered, I turned my head and frowned.  
'No I'm sleeping with my eyes open.' That made him snort.  
'Everyone's asleep. I'm bored.' He grunted, and I rolled my eyes at him.  
Carefully, I pushed a drooling Seth off my shoulder and turned to Jacob by sitting on my knees.  
'What do you want to do, mighty Alpha?'  
'I don't know, mighty Beta.' He responded playfully, I raised my eyebrows and poked him.  
'I know.' I blurted softly, I closed my eyes and sighed. 'I'm nervous. Calm me down, Alpha.' I ordered, and Jacob smiled cockily at me.  
God, that smile made me think of Alec so badly..

'You know it'll be okay. We'll wait outside while you go in. If things go wrong, you phase and we will bust in.'  
I shook my head wildly, biting my lip.  
'You need to come with me. What if you're not in time?'  
Jacob sighed, leaning on his elbow.  
'I have a feeling it will be okay. He loves you, like you love him.' Jacob responded, though with a little disgust added.  
'I just wish I was normal.' I mumbled, and Jacob shook his head.  
'Be proud, you're the first female shape shifter. And you imprinted.'  
I groaned, looking at Seth for a second. Still sleeping like a baby.  
'Should I stop this?' I whispered, and Jacob frowned at me.  
'You mean phasing? Hell no, you're my Beta. Too important to lose.' He grinned widely, causing his teeth to show.  
'But if I stop, I can get my own life back. And you won't have my bugging thoughts.'  
'Hmm.. If you put it that way..' Jacob said, thinking. But then he gave me a mocking grin. 'Hell no. You and me, shape shifters who don't die.'  
I moaned, turning and sitting down again.

'Hey Lee?' Jacob hung over my chair.  
'Yeah?'  
'Don't worry too much. I'll let those three outside, and I'll come with you.'  
I inhaled deeply, nodding at Jake.  
'Thanks..'  
'No problem, just smile some more.' Jacob whispered, as he saw Seth stirred a little.  
I smiled teasingly at him, and then leaned my head on the one of Seth. To who I fell asleep on.

I stirred as I heard people getting up, and Seth poked me.  
'Ey, Lee. Had a good nap?'  
I groaned, to which Seth looked worried.  
'No, I'm good. I'm good- don't worry.' I replied, but actually. I felt bad. Really- really bad. We were in Volterra. Moments away from my imprint. My heart longed for Alec, but it still let me feel nervous.

As we got out, I swung my bag over my shoulder. Here we go then.  
I stepped out in the sunlight, and closed one eye. Damn- sunny weather today. So much people too.  
'You okay Leah? You look a bit pale.'  
'Not as pale as a vampire. I hope.' I responded, smiling nervously. Jacob just hit my shoulder.  
'It'll be fine Lee.'  
Hoped so.

As we got closer, I felt the imprint tug. God- I longed for that tug. It would tell me where Alec was. But I didn't feel any emotions coming from him. Strange.

We entered the mansion, and to my surprise- I knew to find my way easily. Seth, Embry and Quil stood outside, all three together. Waiting for a sign to help. Seth would hear our call for help. He has the sharpest hearing around here.  
Jacob, on the other hand. Walked right next to me. I could see some people looking at us, but they didn't reek like vampires- and didn't have red eyes.

It was then that I saw Felix talking to Demetri just in front of the elevator.  
I closed my eyes, and inhaled. Now or never.  
'Ey.' I called, and the faces went to me. They snarled all of a sudden.  
'I'm not here to fight.' I spat, and Jacob tensed next to me.  
'Then why are you here for? Oh, right. Alec?' Felix grinned, the way he looked at me was scary. And it didn't really give my hope a boost.  
'He's in his room.' Demetri said, bluntly. I just stared at him, collecting my cool.  
'Can we come with you?' I asked politely, Demetri just nodded. Hm. So he could be nice after all.  
Felix just glared at me, and I stared back at him.  
'I'm not here to fight, like I said.' I repeated, and Felix growled low at me.  
'I know, and I don't like that at all.' He spat, Jacob took my arm.  
'Stay on guard Leah, they might have a plan.'  
I nodded, and Demetri raised his eyebrows at Jake.  
'We don't have a plan, we didn't even know you were coming.'  
Oh. So we dropped in unexpected.

We left the elevator, and I felt slightly more secure. Alec was here. I was here. We were going to see each other again. The thought of that made me smile.

'Do you know where to go?' Jake asked, staring around at all the entrances.  
'Yeah. Follow me.' I whispered, taking Jake's wrist and pulling him forward.  
'Wow- don't go that fast Lee. I know you want to see him, but don't let your guard drop.'  
'I'm not dropping my guard, just want to see him badly.' I replied, and when I reached the hall from Alec. I closed my eyes.  
4th room. I remembered that clearly. He yanked me in back then. He said something in Italian.. Which- still confused me.

I decided I couldn't just burst in, so I knocked on the door. Softly.  
'Leave.' Alec growled, and I winced- staring at Jacob.  
'Alec..?' I called softly, and then I heard some movements out of the room.  
The door swung open, and he stood there- darkened red eyes, purple lines under his eyes.  
Damn, he looked like shit.  
'W-what are you doing here?' he stuttered, and I smiled sheepishly.  
'A punishment for leaving me in La Push.' I said, plainly. God- he made me smile again.  
'And the punishment would be?' his lips curled into a sweet, but naughty grin.  
'Not what you think.' I grinned, gesturing to his pants. And he whined softly.

Jacob leaned against the wall, staring at me.  
'You going in or what? I'd rather not see you both drooling over each other.' He said, grinning.  
I couldn't say anything back- because Alec yanked me in. That brought up memories.  
The door smacked into the lock and I felt his lips on mine immediately.  
My heart nearly flew out of my chest because of that.  
Our kisses had always been sweet, but now it was hot- frenzied and longing.  
I fell on the bed with a yelp, and Alec grinned.

'Still have the bed here, I suppose?' I whispered huskily, and Alec nodded- climbing on top of me.  
'I missed you.' He breathed, and I smiled widely- kissing him in return.  
His hand trailed down to my waist, caressing- exploring my body. I gasped silently, and Alec smirked.  
'Changed your mind about the punishment?'  
'No.' I said rather breathlessly. God- I wanted him. And it was hard for me not to obey.  
I had to stop this now, or we would lay here, completely naked. Fucking the senses out of each other.

'Why did you leave?' I questioned, trying to regain my breath. Damn, he made this so hard for me.  
I wiggled beneath him, but he just pinned me down.  
'I'm a danger to you.' He whispered, and I rolled my eyes.  
'The only danger is when you're gone.' I replied, he stroked the side of my waist again. I shuddered in response.  
'There's not a thing you can hide from me, Leah. I can smell you want me.' He breathed, leaning in and capturing my lips with his. Jesus- help? He smelled me? Oh fuck. Warning warning, blushing.  
'We can't do it here.' I snarled, as he tried to get my shirt off. I stopped him, holding his hands.  
'Why not?' he breathed, tangling his fingers with mine.  
'Uh, too much vampires? Sound, maybe? – oh. And my Alpha won't really like it when I scream your name that loud.'  
He grunted and got up.  
'Why are you ashamed of that?' he hissed, oh great. We're going to start this again.  
'Maybe because our relationship isn't that- normal?' I spat, no way I was letting him walk over me like that. If he wanted me- then somewhere else, but not here.  
'Who's fault would that be?' his eyes narrowed at me, and I glared at him.  
'Are you accusing my wolf-like behavior?' I growled, and he just chuckled sarcastically.  
'I just wonder why you imprinted on me, and not someone else. Isn't it- maybe a lie? So you can show the world how pathetic you are?'

Oh. So he didn't know, he just randomly guessed that I imprinted on him.  
'I'm not pathetic!' I snarled, getting up and putting my hands in my hips. It was then that he noticed my stomach was a bit bloated.  
'Fuck. No way.' He hissed, and I frowned.  
'Well yeah, sorry.' I shook my head, I admit. I should stop eating ice cream.  
'How long?'  
Alec started pacing, and I heard Jacob growl lightly.  
'Umm. Since you left maybe?' I replied, raising my eyebrow. Wait- was he thinking about pregnancy?  
'When were you planning on telling me?' he spat- the fear was readable in his eyes, and I laughed.  
'You're thinking I'm pregnant.' I said, lowering my voice.  
'Well- yeah. Are you?' he looked his age again, and I snorted. It looked cute, but the situation wasn't.  
'Alec, if I would be pregnant- I would probably already died by giving birth.' I snapped, and that made him furious.  
'I can't help it that I'm a vampire-'  
'Oh yeah? I haven't heard anything about you- Alec.' I spat, and he growled louder at me.  
In one second, I was pressed against the wall with a slam.  
'You don't need to know that.' He growled, and I widened my eyes at him. Why can't I know?  
'Seems like you're hiding something from me.' I growled back at him, was this a fight? We found ourselves back in the first state of our encounter. Super.  
'People can have secrets.' He snarled, but I narrowed my eyes at him.  
'You won't even tell your girlfriend?' I hissed, and he snorted sarcastically, holding me tighter.  
'Alec. You're hurting me.' I groaned, but he didn't soften at all. I could hear Jacob trying to keep himself together. Please don't, don't burst in Jake. Please.  
'I don't have a girlfriend.' Alec responded, his anger not subsiding at all.


	17. Chapter 17: Q is for Quakes

**Chapter 17; Q is for Quakes **

The words startled me, and I could hear my heart skip a beat. Not a girlfriend?  
It was hard for me to be tough now, and I could feel my voice trembling while I whispered;  
'Then what am I to you?'  
His eyes widened, and but he easily recovered.  
'You're a mutt. Just a mutt.' He spat, and that did it. My sadness and anger hit the maximum point.  
Boiling alert, boiling alert. Leah Clearwater is going to burst like a volcano.  
'How can you say that.' I growled, the growl was actually strong- ordering. But I didn't feel that way. I felt like crying a river and drowning in it.  
'Because you are. And there's not a thing in the entire world- that will believe you actually imprinted on me.'

The door opened, revealing a hugely pissed off Jacob.  
'You don't know a _thing_, about imprinting. And I suggest you to stop hurting my Beta, both ways. Or there will be a fire. With your name on it.' He growled, the tremors vibrating through his body like he would take off as a rocket.  
'Jake!' I gasped, he wouldn't.. Kill Alec? He wouldn't do that.  
It was then that three other wolves appeared in the hall outside the room. Shit. Seth heard us.

'Don't!' I begged, but my mouth was covered by a cold hand. Alec yanked me to his chest, other hand on my throat.  
I knew I should've stayed home. Eating ice cream on the couch, hurting over a non existing relationship.  
The thought of that made the tears burn in my eyes, and it didn't take long before they were rolling down. On Alec's hand. He stiffened against my back, and he pulled his hand from my mouth. Observing the tiny drops on it.  
If I hadn't slipped that one single tear- I wouldn't have started to shake in his grip.  
'Don't phase.' Alec snarled, tightening his grip around my throat.  
But Jacob growled even louder.  
'Like I said, you don't know a thing about imprinting. And neither do you know _anything_ about Leah. It was a good choice we came with her, because if we weren't here. Hah. You would've slit her throat without us knowing.' He spat, I knew he was trying to hold his anger. But seeing me like this isn't a real trigger to stay calm.

'Alec.' I whimpered, my voice trembled, the lump in my throat ached, his hand on my throat made it hard to breathe. But he just didn't bulge.  
'Why..' I stuttered in a whisper, and he held his breath. What have the Volturi done to him? They must've played with his mind, this wasn't my imprint. My Alec- who said that he loved me, who made love to me once, who kissed me with so much passion- this wasn't him.

Eventually, I started to sob. I still wondered why no other Volturi guard appeared, because I saw Embry and Quil standing on guard. Seth came closer with a vicious glance in his eyes.  
It was then that Alec wrapped both of his arms around me, and jumped out of the window. Oh- so this is how it feels how to be kidnapped. How to be pulled away against your will.

Alec was running fast, towards the closest park that led to a forest. The tears dried on my face, and I refused to cry any longer.  
He dropped me, and I crawled away from him as fast as possible.  
'Why did you take them with you?' he snarled, and I just shook my head.  
'I didn't dare- didn't want to go alone.' I whimpered, but my weakness was a trigger for him to get even angrier.  
'Be honest with me. Did you really fall in love with me? Or was it a trick- just a trick to overpower the Volturi?'  
I gasped, the Volturi. They put this into him. They lied to him, about me. Aro saw it- Aro fucking saw that I imprinted on him. Marcus FELT it.  
'You believe them more than you believe me?' I whispered, I knew my brown eyes were drowning in a pool of tears. And his expression went from angry- to surprised.  
'I've been with them for centuries.' He spat, trying to get angry again.  
'Maybe they're tricking you, Alec. This is not.. You.'  
'Deal with it. This is the real me.' He hissed harshly, I looked away.

'If you really want me to leave, then fine. _But you will never see me again_.' The last line must've pulled him back to sanity, because it was the exact same line he told me when I wanted to leave.  
He closed his eyes, and then opened them- staring at me.  
'How can you..' he whispered, but he didn't finish.  
'How I'm able to love you, even though you're breaking me?' I questioned, that made him nod.  
I didn't know if I was doing good- but I got to my feet and stared back at him.  
He stepped closer to me, and I desperately wished he was going to act normal again. That he would hold me, kissing me tenderly- it made me close my eyes. Caressing the memory.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered hoarsely, my eyes opened again- staring right into his eyes that had the color of a dead rose.  
'You're thirsty.' I mumbled back, my body reacting to his closeness.  
'I don't care.'  
His hand stroked the side of my face, brushing the wet strands of my hair away.  
I exhaled, my breathing was shaking of his touch.  
'Alec. No.' I whispered, that made him frown.  
'Why? I thought you loved me.' He whispered, but that made me narrow his eyes.  
'That's it.' I spat, pushing him away from me.  
He hissed and yanked my back by my shoulder, but this time- my shoulder did dislocate.  
'Fuck!' I cursed, landing in his arms.  
'What-? What did I do?'  
'You broke my shoulder, dimwit!'  
He snarled, pushing me away and causing me to land in the dirt.  
'Thank you, yet again.' I rambled, but he clenched his teeth together.  
'Why are you rejecting me now? Hm? You crawled back for me.' He spat angrily, it made me wince.  
I held my shoulder, and then pushed it back into its original state- the crack send waves of pain through my body, but they wore off quickly.

'Because I thought _you_ loved _me_.' I replied, getting up to my feet again.  
'I _do_ love you!'  
I scoffed and shook my head.  
'Right. We had a very good time in your room Alec.'  
'I don't know okay, I love you- but it's not allowed. They made me think you only..'  
'Cared for you to overpower the Volturi. Yeah yeah, the story's old Alec.' I replied bluntly, he just snarled at me.  
'And no, I'm not rejecting you. I just want you to tell me about you.' I met his eyes, but there wasn't a sign of understanding, only anger- his eyes blazed.

'Past is past, there are no things you should know about me.' He snarled, and I rolled my eyes.  
'As long you're not telling anything about yourself, I won't answer your love.' I cocked my head, observing him now. It was easy, why shouldn't he tell me?  
'Fine.' He spat, stomping over to me. 'You want to know what happened?' he hollered, his voice made me frightened.  
'I'll make a story short.' He hissed, taking me up by my shirt roughly- I could hear snarls behind me. Oh. The guys were watching us. Great.  
'We had a pretty good family, Jane and me, we had both of our parents, we went to school- the only thing we missed was friends. But that didn't matter- we had each other. Until Jane had to follow private lessons. The beating started, then.' He snarled, my face twisted in pain. Which century would that be?  
'I often got beat up after school, or during lunch break. My parents never asked me if I had a good day, I always came home with a blue eye, or even worse- a broken arm. They didn't do anything about it.'  
Shit. Beating him up? I could feel slight tremors going through my body as I thought about that. Alec. Human- kids beating him up..  
'At a point of desperation- Jane and I were reading witchcraft. You know, the books with magic spells in them? It was our favorite book.' His voice lowered a little, but his eyes never left mine.  
'We attempted to cast spells over ourselves, so we would have a better future. The popular things. Lots of friends. But our parents caught us doing that, and at first- they were acting all normal. That we were good kids, nothing else.'  
I swallowed, closing my eyes and nodding.  
'Okay, it's enough Alec.' I whispered, but he just laughed in a sadistic way.  
'Enough? I'm only starting_, Leah_.' He spat my name in utter disgust. It made my heart sink to my stomach.  
'On a normal night, we were going off to bed- and our parents were acting strange. They were dressed in black- and that meant witches would burn on the stake.' He hissed, my eyes widened.  
'No..' I whispered, but he just nodded forcefully. 'Yes, we were the witches. But we didn't know. Our parents blindfolded us- as a surprise to see who it was. Jane and I both thought it would be the biggest bully from school. But as soon they pulled the blindfolds away- we stood on the stake. Waiting to be tied up.'  
I didn't like this story, and to hear it from Alec was horrible..  
'They already held the torches to burn us. I tried to save my sister, kicking and hitting the man who held me. But when they tied us up- I didn't see any possible way to escape. So I closed my eyes.' He paused, and I stared at him- horrified.  
'Alec I-'  
But he interrupted me again.  
'Lucky for us- Aro was there. He saved us. He saved our lives there. Killing the whole village.' He hissed, and that startled me.  
Aro saved them?  
'We had no chance of surviving, we had so much pain- and they turned us.'

I heard a couple of growls behind me again. It made me turn my head and glare at the bushes.  
Alec hissed as he saw I avoided his gaze, and he grabbed me by his shoulders.  
'Good enough for you?' he spat heartlessly- but I didn't take it. Past is past, like he said. But why would he be so angry about it? Eventually not telling anyone about it?  
'Alec.' I said casually, and he gritted his teeth at me.  
'If you feel sorry for me, then leave.' He snarled, and I closed my eyes.  
'Alec shut up.' – and with that, I kissed him. He stiffened at first, but slowly, I felt him kissing me back.  
I deepened the kiss, and I heard a wolfish sneeze behind me. Don't care they were watching.  
Alec wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to him. Our kiss broke, leaving me panting for air.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, and as I met his eyes with mine- I saw my Alec again. It made me smile, and I kissed his nose.  
'You just opened my eyes. I thought I had a hard time coping, but you. On the other hand- are far worse than me.' I retorted, Alec noticed the humor added to my voice- and I heard him snort.  
'I'm really sorry.' He whispered afterwards, and I smiled a little- placing my lips on his again.

'Just promise me you won't leave me without a notice.' I whispered back, running my hand over the side of his face.  
'I promise..' he breathed, sealing his lips with mine again.  
I actually whimpered when he pinned me to the closest tree around us, but the biggest thing was- literally- that I felt his erection hardening against my leg.  
'Wait.' I choked out, and he stared at me in confusion.  
'What?' I heard a tiny bit of annoyance in his voice, and I gestured to the bushes with my head.  
'If we're going to.. Do it. I'd rather have nobody watching the show.'  
Alec snorted, staring at the bushes as well.

The wolfish grunts we heard were rather hilarious- but I heard the leaves rustling as they left. I figured they really wouldn't enjoy the show anyway.

Alec focused his attention back to me, and my stomach fluttered. There was still a question I wanted to ask, but I couldn't remember it when Alec grinded his hips in mine.  
I moaned, stroking the side of his face.  
'This place good enough for you?' he breathed huskily- causing chills to go down my spine.  
'Don't care that it's dirty- another reason to take a shower with you.' I grunted, to which he grinned at me.  
'I lied.' He whispered, sealing his lips with mine again.  
'Whhht?' I replied, unable to speak properly due his lips on mine.  
He pulled back, staring at me with a tiny cocky smile. My stomach hurt now, needing him.  
'I do.. See you as my girlfriend.' He whispered, and my heart skipped a beat again.  
'Okay, then I don't see a reason not to do it here.' I moaned, grinding my hips to his this time- he hissed softly. Closing his eyes in response.  
But he easily recovered and watched me for a second.  
'Do you see me as your boyfriend?'  
'Isn't it obvious, man.' I replied, planting kisses on his lips. That made him chuckle, but there appeared a dark glint in his eyes as he trailed down to my waist.

'Alec?' I whispered huskily, and he leaned in to my neck. 'Yes, love?'  
My stomach fluttered.  
'I want you.' I breathed, I was honest this time. If we weren't going to undress quickly- I would ruin my underwear.  
'Then let me make love to you.' He moaned, lowering me to the ground.  
'Yes.' I gasped, pulling him on top of me roughly. He just grinned and unbuckled his own belt. My breathing hitched in my throat.  
'Faster.' I growled, already pulling my pants and underwear down. Don't get me wrong- he pulled the animal out of me.  
'You're a fast one.' He moaned, dropping his jeans and pulling his underwear down after my command.  
'As if you aren't.' I responded, to which he just smiled cockily and removed my jeans and underwear from my ankles.

I waited with my eyes shut, eagerly for him to enter me. But I opened my eyes as he didn't do as I wanted him to.  
He just stared at me, grinning majorly huge.  
'Alec.' I groaned, and he nodded. 'I just love to see you beg.' He whispered, and with that said- he pushed himself into me. We both moaned in unison.  
'I love you.' I grunted, and he pushed his lips on mine- moving his hips gently into me.  
He buried his face in my neck, holding on to my hips and picking up the pace. I didn't know when I started moaning- because he felt good inside me. Cold, but good.  
His body collided with mine as he nibbled on my neck, and I knew my orgasm was building too quickly.  
'Alec.' I gasped, taking his hips and stopping him. He growled and started to suckle on my earlobe. I whimpered, moving my hips gently. I wanted this to last, although he want to go faster.

'Leah.. let me go faster.' He begged, his breath tickling the skin of my neck. And I smirked, releasing his hips and wrapping my arms around him.  
'Let's go to our bliss, tiger.' I moaned, and he took that eagerly- moving inside me again.  
My orgasm kept getting closer, so I stopped moving and tightened my arms around him. He groaned, biting on my earlobe.  
'I'm gonna-' I couldn't even finish the sentence as my orgasm crashed into me- I panted heavily, trembling because of my orgasm. I could hear him chuckle in my ear, moving slowly now.  
'Me too.' He whispered as a warning, I nodded. Last time hurt, but I will just have to live with it.  
He pulled out of me, and then rammed back in- causing me to bite down on his shoulder. He snorted, licking over my neck.  
'I can bite harder.' He threatened, I could only moan.  
'Alec, cum for me.' I breathed huskily, and he stirred on top of me. To which I smirked hugely. 'That's right, you like it when I talk dirty?' I prevented a moan escaping my lips- moving my hips slowly to his as he didn't move.  
'Fuck.' He hissed, and I couldn't hold the moan inside me anymore.  
'Yes-' I choked, feeling him twitch inside me. 'That's it, Alec!' I moaned, arching my back a little- Jesus fucking Christ- my orgasm was building again!  
He grunted low, thrusting into me once, - I cried out softly. But my vision blurred as I felt his coldness consume me, pulling me over the edge right there with him.

The pain wasn't as bad as before, my bliss made it better.  
He continued to give slow thrust into me, until I stopped trembling.  
His face hovered above me, capturing my lips with his. My arms wrapped around his neck and I chuckled against his lips.  
'I missed you.' I whispered.  
I hoped nobody would ruin our relationship anymore, we belonged to each other. And it should stay that way.

**A/N:**

_**Okay, that's the last chapter I have at the moment.  
Ideas are welcome, I'm suffering a writersblock **_____


	18. Writers note!

_**Writers note. **_

It's been a while hasn't it?

I find it pretty difficult to continue this story, but I do feel the need to make you guys have a proper ending.

I've also been reading all your comments throughout every chapter, they all pretty move me. Which makes me even more determined to finish Imprinting Sucks.

In a few comments, people mentioned they want Leah to be pregnant, I simply can't go through with this because the book _and_ movie state that Leah's cycle is frozen until she stops phasing. (Unfortunately due to her temper she's failing it a lot.)

I will have to warn you about this fact. My writing style has been changed. I haven't been writing any stories or poems as I used to around 2011. So I might just be a little off and out of it again.

I am also aware that they do not have an airport in Volterra. But it's just way easier imagining it's there, that I will not change that fact.

Please stay tuned for a following chapter.

Help is appreciated, if you have any ideas that will make the story better than that it is.

One thing though, I will not accept OC characters in my story. I want to keep it as real as the Twilight Saga got. I do not want to change what has been written in the books, or the movie.

The two vampires that took away Leah's memory were simply passing-by characters. They will no longer appear. This also counts for Nate, the guy who was hitting on Leah when they were both drunk in the bar. (Also the first appearance of Alec there.)

-Florays


End file.
